Drawn to You
by noscruples
Summary: Jason and Evangeline are bound by an secret unbreakable bond. When her life is threatened, will Jason claim the woman he loves or will another man come between them? Other characters: Sonny, Carly, Johnny O., John McBain
1. Chapter 1 – The Call

A/N – I know there probably isn't an interest in this couple but it's been in my head for so long that I had to write it. I'm hoping that Jason fans will still give it chance. It's short, only 14 chapters. Most of takes place in Port Charles.

Chapter 1 – The Call

_"Jason, it's Evangeline…something's….wrong…."_

That's all Jason heard as he stood up in the middle of the Metro Court. She had dropped the phone and there was silence. He looked up at Johnny as he left the table and without saying a word, he nodded and Johnny followed him to the elevator.

Sonny watched him in shock as Jason left his birthday dinner without saying goodbye. Carly and Sonny looked at each other and then tried to shake off the sudden fear they felt regarding Jason's behavior.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason boarded the helicopter with Johnny. He hadn't seen Evangeline for a few months. He had managed to keep her a secret or so he thought. His mind wandered to the first time that he had met her.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jason walked into Capricorn for a drink. He had been in Pennsylvania for a meeting with R.J. Gannon and decided that he didn't want to do business there. He felt like R.J. was just spread too thin with his other business ventures._

_He sat down and ordered a beer._

_ "I've never seen you here before." Blair said looking at the gorgeous stranger._

_Jason smirked. "It's my first time." He said taking a swig of his beer._

_ "Well, welcome to Llanview." She said smiling._

_Music started to play and Blair smiled and looked up at the stage. He followed her gaze and standing on the stage in a dress that hugged every curve of her body was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She started to sing and Jason found himself mesmerized. There was just something about her that radiated throughout the room. Blair noticed his interest and said, "That's Evangeline Williamson. She's a lawyer by day and a torch singer by night."_

_Jason looked at Blair. "She's very good."_

_Noting the look on his face, Blair smiled. "Would you like me to introduce you?"_

_Jason smiled. "Yes."_

_ "And your name is…?"_

_ "Jason Morgan."_

_Blair smiled. "I'll call her over here after she's done."_

_He turned back to the stage and watched her. He was completely captivated._

_END FLASHBACK _

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The helicopter landed and he jumped out. They jumped into the back of a town car and gave the driver the address to Evangeline's apartment building. Jason sat back and found himself sinking back into his memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Evangeline, this is Jason Morgan."_

_Evangeline smiled at the gorgeous man whose eyes seemed to look deep into hers and shook his hand. "It's nice to meet you Jason."_

_Jason smiled and held onto her hand a little longer than necessary. "Your singing was incredible."_

_ "Thank you. That's very nice of you to say."_

_ "Would you like a drink?"_

_ "I'd love one." She looked up at Blair._

_ "I know, dirty martini; two olives." Blair said smiling. "Why don't you two go sit over at that VIP table?" She said pointing._

_Jason stood up. "After you."_

_Evangeline smiled and walked towards the table and paused as Jason held out her chair._

_ "A gentleman, that's a nice change from around here." She said settling into her seat._

_ "You deserve no less."_

_ "So, tell me about yourself Jason." She said unable to tear her eyes from his._

_ "Well, I'm a coffee importer from Port Charles, NY."_

_Evangeline thought for a moment and grinned. "Let me guess, you work for Sonny Corinthos?"_

_Jason smirked. "We're actually partners."_

_ "I see."_

_ "Does that bother you?"_

_ "Should it?"_

_They both said nothing as Blair placed the drink on the table. "Enjoy." She said before walking back to the bar._

_ "I would hope not, but it can be a deal breaker with some people."_

_ "Are you making me a deal?" She said chuckling softly._

_ "Would you like one?"_

_ "Do you always answer a question with a question?" She said grinning._

_ "No." He said smiling at her thinking about how beautiful she was. _

_They drank and talked and just enjoyed each others company._

_ "Would you like to dance?" Jason asked. He really wanted an excuse to hold her in his arms._

_ "Sure." She said standing up. _

_Jason led her onto the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. As the dance progressed Evangeline snuggled into him more and buried her head into his shoulder. She shuddered as Jason rubbed her back and was sad when the song ended._

_ "Why don't we get out of here?" Jason suggested._

_Evangeline looked at the want in his eyes and shuddered. "Okay."_

_He led her to his town car and they ended up spending the entire weekend at her house in bed. _

_END FLASHBACK_

Jason walked up to the door with his gun drawn. He tried the doorknob, but it was locked. Much to Johnny's surprise, he pulled keys out of his pocket and opened the double lock. They looked at each other and threw the door open.

Slowly, they made their way through the house and finally came to Evangeline's bedroom. The door was open and Jason saw her lying on the floor unconscious. There was a wine glass lying next to her and from the looks of it, she hadn't drank a lot of it.

"She's probably been drugged." Johnny said.

They heard a rustle from the hallway and they spun around and then quickly put away their guns.

"Hello Jayla." Jason said softly. Her name was a combination of Jason and Lila.

"Dada." She said smiling.

Jason grinned and picked her up. Johnny watched Jason in shock.

"Is she yours Jason?" He asked curiously.

Jason nodded yes.

"We need to get them out of here. Grab a small suitcase and pack some of Evangeline's clothes. I'll get Jayla dressed and pack a bag for her."

Jason brought Jayla to her room and placed her in the crib. He quickly packed some outfits and got her diaper bag loaded. He ran down to the kitchen and got a few bottles ready and packed them as well.

Running back upstairs, he grabbed all of the bags and then put them in the trunk of the car. He picked up Jayla and tried to hand her off to Johnny so he could carry Evangeline but the toddler wasn't having it. So, Johnny carried Evangeline to the car.

Outside, a woman watched the whole rescue transpire and she was royally pissed off. She recognized Jason and smiled. "Well this just got really interesting."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jayla fell asleep in her car seat. Evangeline was sleeping next to him. He debated taking her to the hospital but her pulse was fine. He just wanted to get them back to Port Charles. They boarded the helicopter and Jason flashed back again.


	2. Chapter 2 – Sleeping Beauty

A/N – Thanks for the comments, views, and favorites. I really hope you guys like this story.

Chapter 2 – Sleeping Beauty

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Jason, it's Evangeline. We need to talk." He heard her say as he listened to his messages. _

_He drove to Pennsylvania and showed up on her doorstep a few hours later. _

_ "Hi," She said opening the door._

_She was just as beautiful as he remembered. He hadn't seen her for 2 months although they had spoken a few times. Usually, he went to Pennsylvania every 3 months for business and they had planned to meet up when he returned. So, he was quite surprised to get the phone call ahead of time._

_He smiled at her and walked inside and then sat down next to her on the sofa._

_Evangeline took a breath and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. She didn't realize how much she missed him until she had opened the door._

_ "Is everything okay?" He said suddenly feeling like it was serious._

_ "Yes. At least, I hope so." She said nervously._

_ "You can tell me anything." He said wondering if she was going to say that she met someone else. It wasn't like they were in a committed relationship, but he still wanted her._

_ "I haven't been feeling well, so I went to the doctors."_

_She was clenching her fists and Jason reached over and grabbed her hands. "I'm listening."_

_ "Jason, I don't know how to say this. I know it's not something you were even thinking about."_

_Now Jason was confused. "What is it Eva?"_

_ "I'm pregnant and you're the only one I've been with in the last year."_

_Jason sat back. He was totally unprepared for what she said. They had tried to be careful but there were a few times that weekend where they forgot. He looked up at her and realized that she was holding her breath. "Breathe baby." He said softly._

_ "I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm so sorry. You don't even have to be involved if you don't want to. I just thought that you should know."_

_Jason watched her carefully. She looked a bit disappointed by what she was saying._

_ "I'm not mad at you. I'm in shock but I'm not angry. And, I want to know my child. I guess I'm just scared about the danger. It wouldn't be safe."_

_ "I want to give her your last name Jason. I want her to know who you are."_

_Jason held her hand again. "I would love that."_

_They ended up deciding that Evangeline would continue to live in Llanview and no one would know who her father was for the immediate future. Jason and Evangeline ended up meeting when he came into town on business. She would always go and stay at his hotel. The more time they spent together the more he realized that he loved her. But, he never told her because he didn't think that it was fair that he wasn't there all the time. _

_When Jayla Nicole Morgan was born, she already had Jason wrapped. The minute she clamped onto Jason's finger, he was a goner. She had beautiful hazel eyes and brown and blonde curls. And when she got mad, her stare put her dad to shame. He smiled thinking about the first time Evangeline had called him and asked him to come get his daughter because she had a tantrum. They set up video chats every few days so he could talk to her._

_And now they were coming to stay with him._

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason carried Evangeline into the penthouse and put her in his room. Johnny brought in Jayla and Jason set up the portable playpen in the corner of his room and placed her in it.

A few minutes later, Johnny came into the room with and he took some blood from Evangeline and took all of her vitals. He thought that she would be fine but wanted Jason to call him in the morning if she didn't wake up. It was too late to pump her stomach anyway.

Jason went downstairs and got himself and Johnny a beer after he put the bottles in the fridge.

"I know you probably want to ask me some questions, so shoot." Jason said relaxing back into the couch.

"How long have you had this other life?"

"Well, it's probably been about a year and nine months or something like that."

"Do you love her?" Johnny could not believe that Jason pulled all of this off. He was known for being quiet but hiding a kid was a whole other level of secrecy.

"Yes."

"Does she know it?"

"No."

Johnny chuckled. "You always have to do things the hard way, don't you?"

They heard Jayla upstairs.

"Be right back." He ran upstairs and she was standing up in the playpen.

"Shhhh. Don't wake mommy up, she needs her sleep." He said picking her up and taking her back downstairs.

Johnny stared at her. "She's a beautiful kid Jason."

Jason smiled. "Yes, she is."

The door flew open and Carly walked in. "Jason Morgan what is your….problem?" She said staring at Jason holding the baby.

"I'm out of here." Johnny said getting up and walking out.

"Carly, this is Jayla. She's 11 months old."

Carly dropped her purse and walked over to the couch. Jayla smiled at her and Carly felt herself melt. Her eyes filled up with tears. "Jason, is she yours?"

Jason smiled. "Yes."

"But, you never said anything. Why?" Carly was in shock.

"I was trying to protect her."

"Where is her mother?"

"She's upstairs sleeping. She called me and said something was wrong. I took a helicopter to Pennsylvania and when I got there, someone had drugged her."

"Oh my God. Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine."

Carly smiled at Jayla who was playing with her charm bracelet. "Are you dating her mother?"

"Not really. Evangeline and I are close but I didn't think it was fair for her to put her life on hold."

"But, you've waited for her haven't you?"

"Carly…."

"Jason, I don't think I've even seen you look at another woman in the last 2 years. I was starting to get worried."

"Carly, it's complicated."

"Don't you want to be with Jayla every single minute?" Carly said softly.

"Of course."

"Then you need to stop this over protective bullshit. She deserves to have you in her life every day. And if you love Evangeline, then you need to fight for her."

"Who said anything about love? And since when are you okay with me being with someone; especially someone you've never met?"

"Jason, don't insult me. You've been miserable for way to long. If this Evangeline person makes you happy, then I'm not going to stand in the way."

Jayla crawled into Carly's arms. "Hello Jayla, I'm your Aunt Carly. Well, I'm really not your Aunt but I hope you'll think of me as one." Jayla squealed. "I have a little boy named Morgan who is 3 and I think you're going to like him."

Jason watched Carly and Jayla play and he smiled. She took it a lot better than he thought she would.

"I'm taking Morgan to the park tomorrow morning. Can I swing by and get Jayla?"

"Um, sure. I don't think Evangeline is going to be awake anyway."

"She looks sleepy Jason. Do you know how to heat up her bottle?"

Jason nodded. "I'll be right back."

Jason walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle from the fridge and smiled. He hadn't felt this content in a long time.

Carly left and he put Jayla down and slipped into the bed with Evangeline. He snuggled next to her. He missed her scent and how perfectly her body fit into his. He pulled her hair back off her face and she stirred and turned into him.

"I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

Just having them in his home was making him feel so good. He just didn't know how he would get them to stay.


	3. Chapter 3 – Introductions

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback! I go back in forth in my fics with good Carly/bad Carly. Glad you guys are enjoying it thus far! Liz & Jason have never dated btw.

Chapter 3 – Introductions

The next morning, Jason got up and bathed and fed Jayla. He got almost as wet as she did, but they had fun. He got her dressed and handed her off to Carly. He sent Johnny with them and sat down at his desk to do some paperwork. About an hour and a half later, he heard her scream. Jason ran up the steps like a bullet and found Evangeline in the middle of the bed completely confused.

"Evangeline." He said rushing over to her. She threw herself into his arms. "Jason."

He held her tightly until she calmed down.

"Where am I?" She said looking around the room.

"My penthouse."

She stared at him. "Jayla?"

"She's at the park on a play date. She's fine."

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since you called me last night. It's almost noon." Jason said softly.

She held her head. "I feel so out of it."

"I had a doctor look you over and he took a blood sample. We should be hearing something soon. But, he didn't think you needed to go to the hospital."

She nodded.

"The bathroom is over there." Jason said pointing to the corner. "Johnny packed you a suitcase with some clothes in it. I have no idea what he threw in there. We were kind of in a hurry. But, I'll send someone over at your place in a few days to get some more of your things. You can just make me a list."

She thought for a moment. "Jason, was it really necessary to bring us here? I thought you didn't want anyone to know." It was totally messing with her head that she had been moved to a new location.

"I know, but we both knew that sooner or later it was going to come out. And this way, I can protect you from whoever drugged you."

"I'm too tired to argue with you right now. I'll go take a shower." She said climbing out of the bed.

He smiled. "I'll be downstairs."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason finished up his paperwork. Right around the time it took her to finish getting dressed, his phone started ringing.

"We're at Kelly's for lunch. Why don't you come join us?" Carly said.

He could hear Jayla jabbering away in the background and smiled.

"Sounds good. We'll be there in a few." Jason said ending the call.

"Where are we going?" Evangeline asked.

"Are you up to getting some lunch with your daughter?"

Evangeline smiled. "That's fine, and maybe we could go shopping afterwards. Johnny didn't leave me with many choices."

Jason smiled. "Okay, let's go."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They walked up to the diner and both of them stopped as they watched Carly laughing and holding Jayla as the boys doted on her. Sonny was there and he was trying to get Jayla to come to him but she would just smile at him and dive into Carly's chest.

"The flirt." Evangeline said under her breath.

"Where does she get that from?" Jason said smiling.

They walked into the diner and Carly looked up. She quickly studied Evangeline who she thought was absolutely beautiful. She kind of glowed and they looked really good together. She looked over at Sonny and smiled.

"Mama, Mama." Jayla said reaching out her hands as Evangeline smiled.

"Hi baby girl." She said hugging her.

"Dada." She said smiling up at Jason.

Sonny leaned over to Carly. "I still can't believe this."

"I know. She's beautiful. And they seem so happy."

"Is he in love with her?"

"He didn't say but I can tell that he loves her."

"You know you're kind of freaking me out right now." Sonny said looking at his wife. A year ago, she would have leaped across the table and tackled Evangeline. He shivered at the thought.

Carly just laughed and quickly kissed him.

Jason walked up to the table. "Carly and Sonny, this is Evangeline."

They all said their hellos.

"And this is their kids, Michael and Morgan."

Evangeline said hello and Carly invited them to sit down. Evangeline was shocked when Jayla held up her arms to Johnny who picked her up smiling. "Hey beautiful." Sonny didn't look to happy at all.

"I feel like I woke up and I'm in another universe." Evangeline said smiling.

Carly smiled. "Understandable. Your daughter is just delicious. I think I'm in love."

Evangeline smiled proudly. "She's my little angel, until she's being a devil, which I hope none of you ever have to witness."

"You mean the Jason stare?"

Jason rolled his eyes as Evangeline laughed.

"Yeah, she already showed us that when I told her it was time to go."

Evangeline frowned. "I hope it wasn't too bad."

"It was epic for a minute, but luckily she's easily distracted."

"She can scream really loud." Michael said holding his ears.

Evangeline apologized to Michael and the waitress came by to take Jason and Evangeline's order.

Mike came out from the back. "Who wants ice cream?" He said as Michael jumped out of his seat and helped Morgan down. They ran over to him and Johnny followed them with Jayla.

Jason's phone rang. "Hello?" He listened as the doctor told him the test results and he hung up.

"Was that the doctor?"

"Yes. He said it was a date rape drug." Jason said trying to maintain his calm.

Evangeline sat back in her seat in shock. "I don't even know what to say."

"We'll make sure your guards are doubled for a while. I don't want to take any chances." Jason said reassuring her. There was no way in hell he was going to let someone hurt her like that.

"Is it okay if I still go shopping later?" She asked Jason. Turning to look at Carly, she said, "I'm a little short on clothes."

Carly piped up. "Shopping, now you're talking. I'll come with. The men can take the kids back to the penthouse and we'll meet them later."

Evangeline smiled. "Okay."

The door opened and Courtney walked in. "Jason, you're back."

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. "Hi Courtney."

She plopped down next to Evangeline. "Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Evangeline. I'm Jason's friend."

She looked at Jason and then Evangeline and finally she forced a smile. "I'm Courtney, I'm Sonny's sister."

"It's nice to meet you."

"What brings you to town?"

"Well….."

"She's staying with me for a while." Jason said pausing for a moment to allow that to sink through Courtney's thick skull.

Johnny walked back in with Jayla and put her on Evangeline's lap.

"Who's that?" Courtney asked curiously.

"This is our daughter Jayla." Jason said poking her in the belly.

Courtney almost choked. "You said our daughter."

Jason smiled. "That's right. She's about to turn one."

Carly tried not to laugh at the look on Courtney's face.

The waitress came back and Carly got up and took Jayla from Evangeline so she could eat.

"Well, I guess I better go." Courtney said looking dejected.

Evangeline finished chewing a bite of her hamburger. "Did you use to date her?" She asked Jason who almost choked on a French fry.

"Hell no."

Carly laughed. "Courtney has a crush on Jason." Sonny rolled his eyes. He knew Courtney was a pain in the ass.

Jayla started getting restless so Jason got up to go get her. He was standing there with her when Liz walked through the door.

"Jason, hello." She said smiling at him. She had Cameron in her arms.

"Hi." Jason said smiling at Cameron.

Jayla grinned.

"Who's that?" She said smiling at the little girl.

"This is my daughter, Jayla."

Liz looked at him in shock. "You have a daughter?"

Evangeline had turned and looked at Liz and then turned back to Carly. "Did he date her?" She whispered.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Thankfully, no."

Jason overheard her and glared at Carly.

"Well, I'm happy for you." She said sitting down at a table. Jason and Liz had always been friendly because of Emily.

"Thank you."

Evangeline finished up and took Jayla from Jason so he could finish eating. Once he was finished, they all packed up to go. Carly noticed a look that Jason gave Evangeline and she smiled. She hadn't seen him so happy for a long time.


	4. Chapter 4 - Options

A/N – Thanks for the reviews and follows. I do appreciate it! **Virgy15** – The actress just glows. She's a really sweet person. **Ilovedana53 - ** Yes Emily is alive.

Evangeline's playing with fire a little bit….

Chapter 4 - Options

Evangeline and Carly walked into a boutique.

"So, are you dating anyone at home?"

Evangeline smiled. "Who wants to know?"

Carly grinned. "Just me."

"Um, I've been seeing someone for the last few months."

"What's wrong with Jason?" Carly said frowning.

Evangeline looked up from the rack she was perusing. "Nothing, he's just not an option."

"Well why not?"

"Because that is the way he wants it."

"But what about what you want?"

Evangeline looked back down. "I can't have a relationship by myself or wait around forever. If Jason wanted to be with me, I think it would have already happened."

"Is that what you want, a relationship?"

Evangeline smirked. "Have you seen him? What do you think?"

Carly chuckled. "So you just want him for his body and looks?"

"Funny. No, of course not, that is just an added bonus."

Carly smiled. She liked Evangeline, she had spunk.

"What about this other guy?" Carly asked curiously. She didn't like the idea that someone else was snooping around.

Evangeline smiled. "He's pretty dreamy. And he's crazy about Jayla." She said holding up a dress in front of her.

"Well, if you ask me, I think Jason is in love with you but he's too scared to say it."

Evangeline's head snapped up. "Did he say that to you?"

"Not in so many words but he didn't deny it either."

Evangeline smiled. "I'm so on to you."

Carly grinned. "What?" She gasped and held a dress up in front of Evangeline. "You have to try this on."

Evangeline laughed. Carly reminded her of Blair. "Okay, I'll try it on."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly and Evangeline walked into the Penthouse. They both froze and dropped their bags. There were toys everywhere.

"What the….." Evangeline started to say.

Jason came around the corner with Jayla and realized he'd been busted.

"Jason what is all of this?"

Jason looked around. "Um, she didn't have anything to play with."

Carly tried not to laugh.

Johnny ran through the door. "I found a screw driver." He stopped when he saw the two women. "Don't worry, I'll get all of this cleaned up."

Carly looked at Evangeline and they both started to laugh.

"Okay, I'm going to leave you with dumb and dumber. Call me if you need anything." She said before waving goodbye to Jayla.

Evangeline took Jayla from Jason. "We really need to talk."

Jason looked over at Johnny. "It was his idea."

"Uh huh. I'm going to go put her down for a nap." She said heading upstairs.

Jason and Johnny called in a few more guards who helped take out all of the boxes and they tried to straighten up the best he could.

Johnny saw Evangeline walk down the stairs and bolted.

They both sat down on the couch.

"Jason, you will not spoil our child. She is already more than a handful."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "Evangeline, she had nothing to play with."

"At her age, you can give her a Tupperware container and she'll be happy. Please tell me that you will stop for now." Evangeline pleaded.

Jason smiled. "Okay. But, there's there are a few more things that I already ordered that are being delivered tomorrow."

Evangeline shook her head. "You're killing me."

He put his arm around her and looked into her eyes. "You worry too much."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline crawled into Jason's bed. "We can move into the spare bedroom if you want." She was still a little skittish, which was the only reason she was willing to stay in his room.

Jason shot her a look. "That would be a no."

Evangeline smiled and tried to get comfortable. She watched a shirtless Jason get into the bed and turn off the light. It was hard being so close to him knowing that she couldn't touch him. She really did care about John and loved spending time with him, but for some reason Jason was still under her skin. She laid there for a long time unable to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked her softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just have a lot on my mind."

"Have you given some more thought to who could have drugged you?"

"It's all I've been thinking about. I just don't know. I have so many clients. It could be anyone. I've been up at Statesville several times in the last few months. Someone could have seen me; who knows."

He reached out and grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"Jason, I don't want to interrupt your life."

"You're not interrupting anything. I like having you both here."

"But, you have your business to worry about and I'm also scared that it will badly affect Jayla when we leave. She loves you and she's going to get used to having you around all the time."

They both turned so they were facing each other.

"I'm not letting you leave right now. It's not safe. Do you know how hard it was for me to see you laying on the floor unconscious?"

"I'm sure it was hard, but I can get security in Llanview."

"Will you promise me something?"

"What?"

"That you won't leave here without me knowing it; so that I can say goodbye to my daughter?"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Thank you."

Jason rolled onto his back. "Sleep. She likes to get up early."

Evangeline smiled. "She gets that from you."

Jason smiled. "Maybe."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning they were getting Jayla dressed when someone knocked on the door. Jason threw on a shirt and ran downstairs. He opened the door and stared. "Who are you?"

"I'm John McBain, is Evangeline here?"

Jason sucked in his breath. "How did you find her?"

"I have my ways." John still didn't understand why Evangeline was at Jason's.

Jason was not happy. "Again, how did you find her?"

"I'm a cop Mr. Morgan, I have my ways."

Evangeline came down the stairs and Jayla looked up at the two men. "Ja." She said squealing.

John grinned.

"Jason, are you going to let him in?"

Jason stepped back and John walked over to Evangeline and touched her face. "Are you okay?"

Jason almost growled. Evangeline could sense the tension as Jayla dove into John.

"John, what are you doing here? How did you find us?" She was shocked to see him there.

"Imagine my surprise when I go to your apartment and you aren't there; in fact you haven't called into work or let anyone know where you were. I was in panic mode. I traced your credit card purchase and asked around until I found someone that had seen you."

"I'm sorry. We had a date last night didn't we? I should have called you this morning. Everything has just been so crazy."

He looked over at Jason who was still standing near the door with his arms crossed.

"John, this is Jason Morgan. He's Jayla's father."

Jason walked towards the stairs. "I'll give you some time to talk."

Evangeline watched him disappear and then put Jayla in the playpen with some toys.

"The Jason Morgan is Jayla's father?"

"Yes. Is that a problem?" She said picking up some toys off of the floor. This was probably the most uncomfortable conversation they had ever had.


	5. Chapter 5 – To the Rescue

A/N – Thanks for the reviews. For those of you who don't follow OLTL. John and Evangeline were an actual couple (total hotness – you tube it). If there is enough interest, I'm willing to write more than 14 chapters. So, if you guys are feeling it, let me know. You know there's going to be some angst for a bit. muwahhh 2nd Chapter for the day!

Chapter 5 – To the Rescue

John just stared at the woman that he thought he knew everything about. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because no one was supposed to know."

"Did you think running off with him was the most discrete thing to do?" He asked incredulously.

She sat down on the couch. "I didn't run off with him. Someone drugged me and Jason brought me back here when I was unconscious so that he could protect us."

John sat down next to her. "Someone drugged you?" He said pulling her into him.

"Yes. I have no idea who though. I keep going over my client list. Just nothing comes up."

Evangeline heard Jason come down the stairs and she looked over her shoulder. He had a blue suit on that brought out his eyes and he looked devastatingly handsome.

"I have a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours." He walked over to the playpen and kissed Jayla. "If you need anything, let Johnny know."

Evangeline nodded her head. "Thanks!"

"Do you love him?" John said after Jason closed the door.

"Jason and I are not together."

"That is not what I asked." John said softly.

There was a knock at the door and then Carly came barreling through with Morgan. "Hi." She said looking at John and then Evangeline.

"Hi Carly." She said standing up. "This is John McBain. He's from Pennsylvania where I live."

Carly held out her hand. "Hi John, it's nice to meet you."

John smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you too." He turned back to Evangeline. "Can we talk later?"

She nodded. He gave her a quick kiss and then waved to Jayla. He smiled at Carly on the way out and she put Morgan in the playpen.

"Was that who I think it was?"

Evangeline flopped onto the couch. "That's exactly who you think it was."

"That must have gone over well. Did you call him?"

"No, He showed up for a date last night and since he thought I was missing, he tracked me down. He's a cop."

Carly smirked. "Did Jason blow a gasket?"

"Actually, he seemed to handle it pretty well." Evangeline did see that Jason was perturbed but she was expecting him to be really mad and kick John out.

"What the hell are you going to do?" Carly said shaking her head.

Before she could answer Johnny opened the door. "Uh, Evangeline, we need your help. Jason has been arrested and his lawyer, Diane, is out of town."

Evangeline looked at Carly. "Can you watch Jayla?"

"Of course."

Evangeline ran upstairs and threw on a suit. She came back down and said goodbye to Jayla and ran out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

She strode into the PCPD. "Excuse me. I need to speak with the arresting officer of Jason Morgan."

Ronnie walked up to her. "That would be me. Who are you exactly?"

"I'm his lawyer."

"I see." Ronnie said checking her out. He thought she was really beautiful.

"Why are you holding him?" Evangeline said ignoring his smile.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They were standing right in front of the interrogation room and Jason grimaced when he heard her voice.

"Sonny, did you call her?"

"Well, we needed someone. Diane is still out of town." He said quietly.

"I don't want her involved in our business."

"Do you really think that she would have left you here until Diane got back?"

Jason just shook his head.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"There was a murder last night at 1:00 am and Mr. Morgan doesn't have an alibi."

Evangeline smirked. "Is that so? And how exactly do you know that, detective?"

"He said he was home in bed. He has no way to prove that."

"Tell me something, how many times have you arrested Mr. Morgan in the last 6 months?"

"I don't know? He's a criminal. A lot."

"Alleged criminal."

"You can sugar coat it all you want Ms…. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. You have 2 seconds to open that door and let him go or I will slap a lawsuit on this department so fast, you won't know what hit you."

Ronnie smirked. "You're sleeping with him aren't you?"

Evangeline backed Ronnie into the door. "What if I am? Jason Morgan was with me last night in his bed. And I can guarantee that he is probably three times the man that you'll ever be. So, he couldn't possibly have been out doing whatever it is that you assumed he was doing. I don't know what kind of crappy police work you're used to doing around here, but while I'm in town, if you arrest Jason again without a single shred of evidence to back it up, it will cost you your badge."

Ronny gulped. Jason looked at Sonny and couldn't help but smile.

"Damn, she's fierce." Sonny said grinning.

Evangeline stepped back and Ronnie made a face and turned around and opened the door. He walked over to Jason and undid the handcuffs and walked to the door.

"She's certainly several steps up for you Jason. I just don't know how you do it." He said smirking and shutting the door.

Evangeline hugged Jason. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think Ronnie might need to change his pants though."

They all chuckled. "Sorry, he was pissing me off."

They walked through the police station.

"See you next time Jason." Ronnie said waving.

Evangeline glared at him and they walked away.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

They all went back to the penthouse. Carly was giving Jayla her bottle and Morgan was asleep.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Sonny grinned. "Fine. Evangeline took care of everything."

Carly was sure there was a good story behind Sonny's grin. "Good."

Jason took Jayla from Carly and finished giving her the bottle. She fell asleep and Jason put her down in the playpen. Sonny picked up Morgan. "We probably should go. Jason, the meeting is rescheduled for 4:00."

Jason nodded and watched them walk out.

Evangeline sat on the couch next to him. "I suppose you want some answers."

Jason didn't say anything right away. He wasn't happy about John at all, but he really had no right to be pissed at her. "How long have you two been together?"

"A few months."

"Does he make you happy?"

Evangeline nodded. "Yes."

Jason felt his heart break a little. "You're just going to have to give me a little time to get used to it."

Evangeline's heart sank. She didn't understand why Jason didn't fight for her. As long as he held back, she had to cut her feelings from him off. The decision to move forward with John was not made lightly. But, she couldn't put her life on hold forever. "I'll move into the guest the room." She said softly.

Jason nodded and watched her grab her bags and take them upstairs. What he wanted to do was go after her and tell her how he felt but he just couldn't. He was convinced that all of this was his fault and refused to admit his feelings until he knew that they were safe. What he didn't consider, was that it may be too late.


	6. Chapter 6 – It's Complicated

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Very interesting comments! They talk in this chapter, but, with Jason there is always a "but". Eva has found herself back in Jason's orbit and it's thrown her for a loop. So, she's torn between the past and present. She loves both of them. But, she was with Jason longer. Let's just hope what Carly says gets through to him.

Chapter 6 – It's Complicated

Jason left for his meeting. Evangeline brought Jayla downstairs and there was a knock on the door. Johnny opened it and said, "John is here to see you."

Evangeline smiled. "Send him in please." She yelled.

John walked in and Jayla began to say 'Ja' over and over. John grinned. He missed the little girl. She had stolen his heart the minute he had met her. He picked her up and kissed her on the forehead. "Hi Jayla."

Jayla grinned and fell into his shoulder.

After a few minutes, Evangeline stood up. "Hi." She said giving him a quick kiss and then took Jayla from him and put her in the playpen. She sat back down and John pulled her into his arms and passionately kissed her.

"Wow." Evangeline said smiling. "That was some hello."

John grinned. "I missed your mouth."

"I missed yours too." She said sitting back on the couch so she could lay her head on his shoulder.

"Evangeline, are you really going to stay here with him?"

She studied him for a moment. "John, I'm staying in the guest bedroom."

"But, I think he has feelings for you."

Evangeline shook her head. "You're wrong. He is not in love with me John. That ship has sailed."

John sighed. Either she was completely in denial or his spidey senses were shot. He pushed his concerns aside and smiled. "Good to know." He said softly. "I have to go back to Llanview tomorrow."

Evangeline sighed. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'll be back every weekend to visit you. I promise. I'll see what I can find out about who drugged you."

Evangeline nodded. "Okay."

They ate dinner together and played with Jayla and Evangeline ended up falling asleep on the couch. Jason came home and looked over at John who then re-positioned Evangeline and then stood up. Jason looked at Jayla in the playpen and smiled. "I'll take her upstairs." He said walking over to Evangeline and picking her up. John grabbed Jayla and followed him.

Jason went into the guest room and waited for John to put Jayla in her crib and then he pulled down the covers on the bed so Jason could lay Evangeline down. Jason covered her up and then they went downstairs.

"You want a beer?" Jason asked walking towards the kitchen.

"Sure." John said sitting on the couch.

Jason handed him a beer and then sat in a chair.

"I guess this is a little awkward." John said taking a swig.

Jason nodded. "Very."

"I'm leaving tomorrow to go back to Llanview. I'll try to see what I can come up with there."

"Good. I'm doing everything I can to try and find out what happened as well."

"Any leads yet?" John asked.

"No."

"Jason, are you in love with Evangeline?" The words came pouring out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Jason stared at him for a moment. "I will always love her. She is the mother of my child." Jason said firmly.

"That's not what I asked." John said drinking some more.

"Does it matter?" Jason asked.

"Yes it does. She is living with you right now. She is my girlfriend. I'd like to know if you're going to make a move."

Jason wanted to punch him. "I'm not going to do anything until this situation is handled and I know they are safe. After that, I do want us to be a family. I am in love with her."

John stared at Jason for a moment and stood up. "You know what Jason, by the time you throw your hat in the ring, it might be too late. That woman up there is worth fighting for and unlike you, I have no problems acting on that. She is everything to me and I want to be with her. If you're too much of a wus to fight for her and your little girl, then you are going to lose out." John said walking towards the door. He paused and turned back towards Jason who was glaring. "Thanks for the beer."

Jason watched him leave and sighed. To him, it wasn't about fighting for her because he felt like he was already fighting to keep her safe. It's not like he was running from his feelings. He was scared and still convinced that he was a danger to his family. Loving her was not the problem. He turned off all of the lights and went upstairs to his room. He got changed and slipped into bed. It seemed so empty without her in it. Clutching the pillow he started to fall asleep when he heard a thud. Jason jumped up and ran to the guest room and peeked inside. Jayla was standing up in her crib and she had thrown her bottle over the side. Evangeline was knocked out. He picked up the bottle and Jayla and brought her into his room. "What are you doing awake?" He asked her softly.

"Dada." She said smiling at him.

Jason grinned. He knew Jayla had him wrapped. He laid her on his chest and handed her the bottle. She closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. And knowing she was asleep, Jason finally fell asleep himself.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline woke up in the middle of the night and got up to check on Jayla. She panicked for a second when she didn't see her and then went into Jason's room. She grinned at the sight of them sleeping and then crawled into bed next to Jason. His arm pulled her into him and Evangeline fell back asleep to the rhythm of their soft breathing.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason woke up first. He smiled as he realized his two favorite girls were cuddling with him. Evangeline stirred and looked up at him. She smiled and sat up.

"You okay?" He whispered.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'll be right back." She went to the bathroom and then came back out. Being so close to him was hard for her. They had only physically been with each other every 3 months when they were still together. When she made the choice to date John, she wasn't thinking about Jason. She put him out of her mind. But, being around Jason now was forcing her to confront her feelings for him. Loving each other was never their problem. Deciding that she needed to settle it once and for all, she decided to just go for it and find out where they stood. She knew it wouldn't be fair to John if she couldn't give him her all.

She sat down on the bed and looked into his eyes. "Jason, I'm going to give you one last chance. Do you love me?"

Jason looked up at her. "Of course I love you Eva. You know that."

"Do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

Jason sighed. "It's not that simple."

"Jason that is not an answer." Evangeline said staring at him.

"We can't, at least, not right now."

"So, I'm just supposed to wait around for you until you decide what is best for us?" Eva said glaring at him.

"You make it sound like I'm being unreasonable. I just want to protect you."

"Jason, you cannot control everything that happens around you. You are not God or superman. I love you. I think I have always loved you. In fact, I wanted it all with you; children, the house and the picket fence. Don't you want that too?" She said laying it all on the line.

Jason sucked in a deep breath. "Of course I do, but…."

Evangeline held up her hand. "I'm done having this conversation with you because I don't see how it will ever be a good time for you. I guess I did get my answer. Too bad that it wasn't the one that I hoped for. You just have no idea how badly it hurts me that you won't fight for me."

"Eva, can't we decide all of this after we find out who's trying to hurt you? You know it's not about wanting to be with you. I'm doing all I can right now to make sure it's safe so we can be together." Jason pleaded.

"How many times have you told me that it's not safe? Too many to count. So, why all of a sudden will it be safe enough this time?" She said walking out of the room. She cried as she took a shower and then got herself together and got dressed. As far as she was concerned, Jason had made his choice and being with her was not on the table.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason said goodbye to Jayla and then headed over to Sonny's. He had a lot on his mind and needed a distraction.

"Hey." Carly said answering the door. "Sonny is on a phone call in back. Come in and talk to me."

Jason walked inside.

"You look like you have a lot on your mind." Carly said sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm just worried about Evangeline."

Carly nodded. "What happened with John?"

"He's gone until the weekend."

"Jason, why are you even allowing that?" She said clearly frustrated.

Jason frowned. "She's a grown woman. I'm not going to tell her what to do Carly."

Carly almost growled. "What I don't understand is how you can stand watching her have a relationship with another man when you clearly are in love with her."

"My life isn't safe." He yelled. "Why can't anyone understand that?"

Carly threw a pillow at him. "I swear I'm going to beat you if you say that again. If your life is so dangerous, then why the hell did you bring them here in the first place?"

"I didn't think. I just reacted. I wanted to keep them safe."

"Jason, I love you but you make no sense. Why aren't you fighting for her?"

Jason sighed. "It's not that simple. I love her Carly but right now, she's better off without me. It's not about fighting for her. It's about doing the right thing by her. Someone is trying to hurt her."

"It's only hard because you are making it hard. You're being a complete idiot. Man up and go after your girl dammit. This danger bullshit has got to end."

"Carly you don't…"

Carly cut him off and stood up. "Jason, do you hear yourself? You are throwing your family away. Evangeline loves you but she thought that you don't want her so she has moved on."

"I don't see her fighting for me."

Carly wanted to smack him. "Jason, you are about this close to getting laid out on that floor." She said holding up two fingers.

Jason rolled his eyes.

Carly picked up her purse. "I can't even talk to you right now. This whole conversation is just making me nauseous. I hope you'll be happy when John and Evangeline get married and are raising your child, because that my friend is what the future will be if you don't get your head out of your ass and go get your girl." Carly said walking out the door.

Jason cringed as the door slammed. "What am I doing?" He muttered.


	7. Chapter 7 – Fade to Black

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Sweetgirl23 – **re: Jason's character flaw. I know. It's hard cause part of me wants to just write him totally perfect but I like to leave in part of who the character truly is. **ABCSOAPFAN1963 – **Was a risk throwing in Jovan but what can I say, I like angst. **Guest –** Jason is scared. Guess he's not a totally borg after all.

Chapter 7 – Fade to Black

Sonny sat down next to Jason on the couch. "I heard all of that."

Jason threw up his hands. "So did everyone in China."

Sonny grinned. "I have to say ditto to everything she said. You are being a fool. Evangeline is gorgeous, smart, sassy, and she is the mother of your child. Woman like that don't stay alone for very long. Is it really just about protecting her?"

Jason sighed. "I'm so scared of letting them down. If they got hurt because of me, it would kill me."

"Jason, Carly and the boys are with me and we all make it work. I get your fears but I think you are being a little irrational about it." Sometimes Jason got something in his head and he just wouldn't let it go and it drove Sonny nuts. "Listen, Evangeline knows the risks involved in being with you and she is willing to take the chance. Don't you want to be with her?"

Jason exhaled. "God yes."

"Then just do it. If you lose them because you let them go, then the danger part doesn't even matter. Sometimes, you just have to take a chance. It's going to kill you to say goodbye to them."

Jason nodded. "That has been running through my mind the entire time that they have been there. I don't even know how I can let them go back to Llanview." Jason thought for a moment. "Maybe that's my answer. I can't let them go. I'll talk to her again tonight. I'll do whatever I have too."

Sonny grinned. "Good. Now let's get to work."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly invited Evangeline to the park.

"So, I spoke to Jason earlier. I wanted to ring his neck." Carly said handing Morgan and Jayla a pretzel stick.

"Don't even get me started. I'm done Carly." Evangeline said seething.

Carly shook her head. She frowned. "Did you just hear that?"

Evangeline shook her head no.

Carly felt like the hairs on her arms were standing on end. She put her finger up to her mouth and then looked around. A woman was walking towards them. She was holding a gun.

"Shit." Carly said under her breath. She dialed her phone and put it on speaker and put it to the side. She waited a moment and then said, "Maybe we shouldn't have come to the park today."

Evangeline quickly passed Jayla and Morgan to Carly. "Carly, I want you to run. You'll know when."

Carly got on her knees.

"Where do you think you're going?" The woman asked.

Carly didn't say anything. She couldn't understand where Johnny went.

"Hand over the little girl."

Evangeline stood up. "If you think that I'm going to hand over my daughter to you, then you have another thing coming."

The woman grinned as she adjusted the gun in her hand. "You think you're so tough? Unless that top is bullet proof, you can't stop me."

Evangeline ran towards the woman screaming and grabbed her wrist. They struggled for the gun as Carly got up and ran away with the kids. She got about 50 yards when she heard the gunshot and whirled around. Johnny had crawled from around the tree and shot at the woman and then collapsed. Evangeline was still struggling with her when Carly saw her fall backwards and then she didn't move.

"Oh my God." She said under her breath.

A car squealed in front of her and Mac got out. "Carly, are you okay?" She nodded.

The woman saw him and took off running.

Carly ran towards Evangeline and put the kids back on the blanket. Mac called for an ambulance as Carly checked Evangeline's pulse. "She's still alive." Carly said crying. She moved Evangeline's head and when she pulled her hand out it was covered in blood. "She hit her head." Carly said loudly. She grabbed some baby wipes and cleaned her hand. She gathered up the kids things. Mac checked on Johnny. He had been shot with a tranquilizer dart and was unconscious. Another squad car and an ambulance pulled up.

"Dante, help Carly with the kids." Mac yelled.

Dante took Jayla who had started to cry and tried to calm her. "It's okay sweetie, mommy is just taking a nap."

Carly got the kids into the back of her car. She already had two car seats in there from when she had taken Jayla to the park before. They strapped the kids in and then she followed the ambulance to the hospital.

"Jason?" She said through her Bluetooth.

"Carly?"

"You need to meet me at the hospital. Some woman tried to take Jayla at the park and Evangeline was hurt." She said as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Oh my God, is Jayla okay?"

"Yes."

"Did you recognize the woman?"

"No."

"I'll be right there." Jason said jumping up.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Carly sat in the waiting room. She had called Mercedes and she came and got the kids. They made sure that two guards were with her and they headed to the penthouse.

Jason ran inside. "Carly? Where is she?"

"They are working on her. She hit her head on a big rock. She was so awesome Jason, you should have seen her. The woman was going to shoot her and Evangeline charged her and they struggled. Johnny was shot with a tranquilizer gun but he crawled from behind a tree and shot at the woman."

"Did he hit her?"

"I don't know. I was so worried about Evangeline and the kids that I spaced."

Jason hugged her. "It's okay." A million thoughts were running through his mind.

"Did Jayla see her fall?"

"No, I don't think so. I had run away. She did see her unconscious though. Mercedes just took them back to the penthouse."

Mac came walking up to them. "Hi Jason. Carly, I need you to tell me everything that happened."

Carly went through the whole story again.

"And you don't know this woman?"

"No, I've never seen her before."

"Describe her one more time."

As Carly gave him a description, they hadn't realized that Steven had walked up behind them.

"Oh my God." He said softly.

They all turned and looked at him. "What?"

"That sounds like my mother but that's impossible, she's in Ferncliff."

The color drained out of Carly's face.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Mac asked.

Steve grabbed his phone and finally came up with one. Mac looked at it and then handed it to Carly.

"Is this her."

Carly's eyes filled up with tears. "Yes."

Mac turned to Dante. "Put an APB out on Heather Webber." He turned to Jason. "Put a guard on Evangeline now. Heather is dangerous."

Jason made a call. "He's on his way."

Steve cleared his throat. "I'm sorry if she hurt anyone. She's been locked up for years now."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About 10 years ago maybe."

Jason knew Steve would probably be no help. "If she calls you, please let me or Mac know."

Steve nodded. "Now, about Evangeline."

"How is she?" Jason asked.

"She has a concussion. She's still not awake."

"Can I see her?" Jason asked.

Steve shifted nervously. "Are you family?"

"She's the mother of my child."

"Come on." He said giving in.

Jason followed him to a room. Evangeline had an IV and they were giving her fluids.

"We gave her a small transfusion. Head wounds have a tendency to bleed a lot. Of course she's staying overnight. We need to make sure that she doesn't have any major side effects. We won't know that until she wakes up."

Jason nodded. He sat down next to her and held her hand. Steve left the room to give him some privacy.

"Eva baby, I need you open up your eyes. I'm so sorry I've been such a bonehead. I love you so much. I want to be with you. Please wake up so that I can tell you."

Evangeline didn't move. Jason wiped a tear away. "I can't lose you. You and Jayla are my heart. I know you're mad at me and you should be. I've been acting like an idiot. I was just so scared that I'd lose you because of my lifestyle that I couldn't see that I was losing you anyway. Just wake up so I can make it up to you, please."

She still didn't move. Jason was beside himself.

Jason, Carly, and Sonny took turns watching her for several hours. Sonny finally sent Carly home to check on the kids and rest.


	8. Chapter 8 – Back to Life

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Guest – You're thinking Heather has something to do with Jason…

Chapter 8 – Back to Life

About 11:00 p.m., John showed up. "Jason, what happened?" He said walking into the room staring at Evangeline. So many thoughts were running through his mind.

Jason told him the story and John sighed. "Do you know the connection between them?"

"No. I don't get why she would want Jayla."

"Maybe she's working for someone else." Sonny added.

"Are they concerned that she hasn't woken up yet?" John asked.

Jason sighed. "Yes, but Steve said it could happen at any time now."

"I'll send a message to one of the guys at the station and see if he can make any connection with Heather and Evangeline."

"I'll have my guys work on it too." Sonny added. He stepped into the hallway and called Stan.

Steve came back and kicked everyone out. "You guys need to go home. If she wakes up, I'll call you. But, you need to get some rest."

Jason looked over at John. "Come on, you can sleep in Evangeline's room."

John nodded and followed him out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They drove back to the penthouse in silence. Each man was going over all the events in their mind. When they got inside the penthouse, Jason went up stairs and peeked into a guest room and found Carly asleep in the bed with Morgan. Jayla was in the playpen. He smiled at her and then went back downstairs.

"Everyone is out like a light."

"I doubt I'm going to get much sleep."

Jason nodded. "I'm going to head up."

John nodded. "Thank you Jason." He knew Jason didn't have to be nice to him, but he did appreciate it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Heather tried to keep still as the doctor cleaned her arm. She got lucky and it was just a flesh wound.

"That should do it." The doctor said as he washed his hands in the sink.

"Thank you." She said sitting up.

"Take these." He said handing her some antibiotics.

Heather watched him leave. The more she thought about what had happened, the more pissed she got. Evangeline would have to die. It wasn't what she was asked to do but it was Evangeline's fault she got shot, and there was no way she was going to let her get away with it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Everyone was up bright and early and Mercedes came over to the watch the kids. Carly, Jason, and John headed back to the hospital.

Sonny was handling some business matters so Jason didn't have to worry.

"How is she?" Carly asked Steve.

"She is still unconscious. Last night, we did some minor surgery to relieve some cranial pressure. So, I'm hoping that she will wake up soon."

He led them to the room and they all went inside. Evangeline now had a bandage around her head. They had left the tube in for several hours after surgery, but had taken it out this morning.

Carly started crying. All she could think was that Jayla might lose her mom. Jason put his arm around her.

Suddenly, Evangeline stirred in the bed. "Mom?" She called out. Her eyes hadn't opened yet but she was thrashing around a little bit. Steve ran over to the bed, "Evangeline, can you open your eyes for me?"

Evangeline slowly opened her eyes and appeared startled. "You're not my mom." She said confused.

"I'm your doctor. You were knocked unconsciousness. Do you know your name?"

"Evangeline Williamson."

"Good. Do you know what year it is?"

Jason frowned as she seemed to struggle with that question. "No." She said softly as the tears built up in her eyes.

"Do you know any of them?"

Evangeline's gazed shifted and she looked at the three people standing near the door. "Should I?"

Steve sighed. "I'll be right back okay?"

Evangeline shook her head and Steve led them into a hallway.

"What the hell is going on?" Jason asked. "Why doesn't she know us?" Jason was going crazy. All he could think about is how he had lost his memory and never got it back. He did not want Evangeline to have to go through all of that.

"She probably has some post traumatic amnesia due to the swelling. It may not last for long. But, for now, she's going to be confused and probably a little irritable."

"I want to talk to her." Jason said.

"Two at a time." Steve said looking at all of them.

"Can I tell her about the baby?"

Steve sighed. "You can. Maybe, it will spark some recognition for her."

John and Jason went back into the room with Steve.

They all stared at each other for a minute. "Okay, who are you?" Evangeline said firmly.

Jason cleared his throat. "I'm Jason Morgan. We dated and we have a child together."

Evangeline seemed a little disturbed by that and looked nervously over at John.

"I'm John McBain. We've been dating for a little over 2 months."

Evangeline looked between the two of them. "Was I a slut?"

They had left the door open so Carly could hear the conversation and she chuckled.

"No." Both of them said together.

"Then why am I not with you?" She asked Jason.

"Because I'm a complete idiot." He said softly.

Evangeline smirked and studied them both. "Well, at least I have good taste in men."

John and Jason looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"How old is my baby?" She said very quietly. She was trying to remember but she just couldn't.

"Her name is Jayla. It's a combination of my name and my grandmother's name. She's 11 months old."

Evangeline just nodded. This was really hard for her to handle. "Where do I live?" She asked curiously.

John and Jason looked at each other.

"You were in danger, so you have been living with me." Jason said smiling.

Evangeline looked confused.

"You sleep in the guest room." Jason added.

She nodded and then made a face. "This seems a bit complicated." She said looking at both men.

Steve smiled at her. "Why don't we let you rest for a bit?"

"Wait, where is that woman that was here?" Evangeline asked curiously.

"That was Carly. You are friends." Jason said.

"I want to talk to her alone." Evangeline said calmly.

Steve nodded. "Okay, and then I'll let you rest for a bit before I do some more tests."

The two men walked out and sent Carly in.

Carly walked up to her bed and sat down in a chair. "Hi, how are you feeling?"

Evangeline sighed. "Like I woke up in the twilight zone."

Carly smiled.

"I have a slight headache and I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment."

"Well, how can I help?"

"Have we been friends for long?" Evangeline asked curiously.

"Nope. We haven't known each other very long at all. But, we like each other and take our kids on play dates."

Evangeline nodded. "Thank you for being honest."

"No problem."

"Can you tell me about Jayla?"

Carly grinned. "She is absolutely gorgeous. I instantly fell in love with her. She only says a few words right now and she walks. If she gets mad, she has a stare that rivals her father's."

Evangeline smiled. "She sounds incredible."

"She is." Carly said softly.

Evangeline started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Carly said handing her a tissue.

"How can I not remember her? How can I not remember something so important?"

Carly wiped a tear away. "Steve thinks this is temporary."

Evangeline nodded and then took a deep breath. "So, tell me about Jason and John."


	9. Chapter 9 - Unsteady

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 9 - Unsteady

Carly's eyes grew big. "Are you sure?" She wasn't sure how much she should tell her.

Evangeline nodded. "I can see that they are both hot, but I need more than that."

Carly grinned. "Well, I don't know John very well but he seems to be crazy about you. He lives back in the town where you were living before you came to Port Charles. You are an attorney."

"I think I remember that." Evangeline said lost in thought.

"He seems like a really nice guy."

"And the other one?" Eva asked curiously.

"Jason is complicated. But, he does love you. He was just scared that you would get hurt if you were around him."

"Did I?"

"We don't think so. We think your accident was unrelated."

Evangeline was going to ask what happened but for some reason, she didn't want to know.

"He loves his daughter and she has him completely wrapped."

Evangeline smiled. "Gosh, this is a lot to take in."

"Jayla is at Jason's house with my nanny right now. I have a three year old son named Morgan and a 9 year old named Michael."

"That must be a lot to handle."

"They are good kids but there are some days that I threaten to give them back."

Steve walked into the room. "I need to examine the patient."

Evangeline grabbed Carly's hand. "Will you look after Jayla for me?"

Carly put her other hand on top of Evangeline's. "Of course I will."

She watched Carly walked out of the room and then Steve began.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Steve walked out into the waiting room to give them an update.

"She's doing very well. She's not dizzy and her vitals are really strong."

"What now? Can we take her home?"

Steve thought for a moment. "I need to ask Evangeline if she's comfortable leaving the hospital with you. If she is, she can probably leave later this afternoon."

Jason nodded. "If she's not comfortable going home with me, she can stay with Carly."

Steven nodded. "Why don't you come with me Jason?"

They walked back into the room. Evangeline looked up at the handsome stranger. For some reason, he was making her heart race.

"Evangeline, if all goes well for the next several hours, I was going to kick you out of here."

"Really?" Evangeline said smiling.

"Yes. But, I need to know that you will be fine going home with Jason."

Evangeline swallowed hard and looked over at Steve. "Can you give us a few minutes?"

Steve nodded and stepped outside.

"If you are not comfortable, you can go home with Carly."

Evangeline nodded. "You said that my baby is at your house right?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't want to disrupt her any further than it sounds like she already has been."

"You'll be safe with me. I promise."

Evangeline thought for a moment. Something was telling her that it was okay. "Okay." She said softly.

Jason went and got Steve. He spoke to them a few minutes and then Jason stepped out. John walked into the room.

"I know this is beyond weird." He said sitting down in the chair next to her.

Evangeline smiled. "You could say that." He had gorgeous eyes and she liked his smile. "Can you tell me about us?"

John took a deep breath. "We met at the precinct. I'm a cop. For me it was love at first sight, you took a bit longer to come around."

"I made you work for it?" She said smiling.

"That's putting it mildly. You thought I was a bit arrogant and you liked to put me in my place." John said grinning.

Evangeline chuckled. "So, what made me finally say yes?"

"You lost a bet."

Evangeline frowned. "What kind of bet?"

"The Eagles football team was playing and you bet on the other team."

Evangeline grinned. "So, the Eagles won and I had to go on a date with you?"

"Yup. And the rest is romantic history." John said making a face.

"Well, that sounds intriguing."

John grinned.

"John, are you okay with me staying with Jason?"

John nodded. "Jason is a good guy. He's been taking good care of you and Jayla and has been very nice to me when he didn't have to be. I'd rather you be with him right now because I'll know you are heavily guarded."

"Thank you for being honest with me."

"Believe me, I really want to take you home with me but there is no way I'd put you in any danger willingly."

"Good to know." She said softly. The more she spoke to him, the more she liked him.

John stood up. "I have to head back home this afternoon. But, I'll be checking on you every day and I'll be back over the weekend."

Evangeline nodded. "Thank you John."

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "You are welcome."

She watched him walk out of the room. "Evangeline girl, why do I think that this is going to get messy?" She said under her breath. She closed her eyes and tried to rest.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason took her home from the hospital. He got her upstairs and they walked inside.

"This is nice." She said smiling. "Let me guess," She said looking around at the ridiculous amount of toys, "I wasn't happy with you buying her all of this stuff."

Jason grinned. "You were pretty shocked to say the least. But, my baby didn't have anything to play with and I wanted her to feel at home."

"I'm sure she does. Where is she?" S

"Carly has her. They should be here soon."

Evangeline nodded and sat on the couch.

"Do you want some water?" Jason asked.

"Sure." She said smiling.

He walked out of the room and Evangeline saw a stuff animal on the floor. She stood up and grabbed it but when she stood up straight, the room began to spin. She started to fall and Jason caught her and carried her back over to the couch. She buried her head into his chest willing everything to stop spinning.

"Eva, talk to me."

She finally looked up at him. Their lips were so close that Jason couldn't help it. He kissed her gently and then slowly deepened it. Evangeline gave into it and grew light headed again as Jason expertly worked his tongue around hers. She pulled back panting and opened her eyes. "Wow." She said trying to get her composure.

Jason could hear Jayla in the hallway so he slipped her onto the couch next to him and then got up to open the door.

Evangeline touched her mouth and was stunned by the familiarity she felt when they had kissed.

The door flew open and Morgan and Michael ran inside. Evangeline grinned watching the boys run around the couch.

"Hey, settle down." Carly yelled. "You're going to make Evangeline dizzy."

Carly put Jayla down and Evangeline stood up. She looked down at her and gasped. Evangeline swayed a bit and the color drained from her face. Jason ran over to her and steadied her.


	10. Chapter 10 – Pictures

A/N – Thanks for the review ilovedana53

Chapter 10 – Pictures

Jayla grinned. "Mama." She said walking over to Evangeline who picked her up. "Oh my God, Jayla." She said holding her. "Mommy's here."

Carly and Jason looked at each other in shock.

"Do you remember?" Carly asked.

Evangeline shook her head yes as she sobbed and held Jayla close.

Jason grinned with relief. "Thank God."

"You do remember us too right?"

Evangeline smiled and wiped her face. "Yes Carly. When I saw her it was like all these pictures flew through my head. It was crazy."

She kissed her daughter and sat down with her on the couch. "I missed you so much baby." She said tickling her.

The boys were playing with Jayla's train set, so Carly sat down on the other side of her. "It's good to have you back. We were worried. Steve said you could get your memory back at any minute, but that was kind of surreal."

"You're telling me?" Evangeline said shaking her head.

Jason went upstairs and changed into some jeans. He came back down and sat on the floor with the boys. Jayla couldn't stand being left out so she climbed out of her mom's arms and waddled over there.

Carly left an hour later so she could take the kids home and eat with Sonny. Jayla fell asleep so she was in the playpen.

"You kissed me." Evangeline said. "And you said that you were an idiot for letting me go."

Jason sighed. "I was."

"What does all that mean exactly?"

"That I want to be with you." Jason said softly. "I know I have been a complete ass, but Evangeline I'm in love with you and I want us to be a family."

Evangeline started to cry. "Jason, I don't want you to want to be with me because you thought I was going to die. I wanted you to want me no matter what. I wanted you to fight."

Jason nodded. "I'm sorry Eva. I can't take all that back. But, I will love you beyond reason for the rest of your life if you let me."

Evangeline felt like her heart was going burst. She had waited so long to hear those words, and now, he finally says them but she felt empty.

"I don't know if words are going to be enough. I'm with John."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes, I do." She said softly. It was true, she did love John.

"As much as you love me?" Jason asked.

Evangeline felt like she was going to be sick. She ran upstairs and left Jason to wonder on the couch.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline picked up her phone and waited for him to answer.

"McBain."

"John"

"Evangeline is everything okay?"

"Yes. I remember."

John closed his eyes and sat down. "Oh my God, I'm so happy right now."

Evangeline smiled. "Can you come here and see me tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'll be there by 11:00 a.m."

"Good."

John smiled. "Evangeline, I'll come right now if you want."

"No, it's okay. Tomorrow morning is fine. I want to spend every waking moment tonight with Jayla."

"Okay. I understand that. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too."

She hung up the phone. She had until 11:00 tomorrow to decide what she was going to do.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason left the house early the next morning. Evangeline got out of bed and fed Jayla and then put her in the playpen so she could take a shower. She finished and called Carly. She desperately needed to talk to someone.

Carly breezed in about a half hour later and plopped down on the couch next to her. "What's up?"

Evangeline took a dramatic deep breath. "I have until 11 to decide if I want to be with Jason or John."

Carly bit her lip. "And?"

"And I'm not sure."

"I think you are sure but you're scared." Carly said playing with Jayla. "Evangeline, you need to be honest with yourself."

"I know. I've wanted Jason for so long and he pushed me away. I'm so mad at him. He infuriates me. And then there's John. He has been there for me and he has never run away. He loves me and he loves Jayla."

"But, he's not Jason."

Evangeline collapsed back into the couch. "I'm screwed."

Carly tried not to smile. "Has Jason said he wants to be with you?"

Evangeline got up and grabbed one of Jayla's toys. "Yes."

"Then what is the problem?"

She sat back down and handed Jayla the toy. "I'm scared he only chose me because he thought he had lost me."

Carly didn't say anything at first. She understood where Evangeline was coming from. "I get it. I really do. But, in the end he's in love with you and he wants a family with you. Are you willing to give that up because of your pride or bad timing?"

Evangeline looked over at her. "You suck." She said making a face.

Carly chuckled. "So, I've been told. Listen, it would not be fair for you to be with John if you are not 100% into him. He deserves more than to be someone you settle for. If Jason wasn't in the picture, you two would probably have a great life together. But, he is in the picture; in fact he's the entire picture. Don't punish Jason and yourself because he was being a bonehead. At least he realized his mistake and manned up."

Evangeline sighed. Carly had made some great points. She knew what she had to do.

"John is here at 11:00 a.m. Can you take Jayla?"

Carly smiled. "I tell you what. I'm going to take Jayla for an overnight. Pack her a bag for me. That way, you and Jason can talk."

Evangeline suddenly froze up. "I'm scared to let her out of my sight."

Carly grabbed her hand. "I would never let anything happen to her. Our house is a fortress. Trust me, you need some alone time with Jason so you guys can get back on track."

Evangeline nodded. "Okay, but I want to talk to her on the phone later."

Carly grinned. "I'll do you one better and we'll have a face time chat."

Evangeline smiled. "Okay."

She went upstairs and packed a bag and Carly left.


	11. Chapter 11 - Finally

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I do appreciate it! If you're taking the time to read it, please drop a quick comment. I spend a lot of time writing these stories. Thanks!

Sheribabi08 - I know...I love Jovan too but Jason wins this time...sorry!

Chapter 11 - Finally

John knocked on the door of the penthouse. For some reason, he was not having a good feeling about it.

Evangeline opened the door and smiled. "Come in."

John followed her over to the couch and they sat down. He gazed into her eyes and he could tell it was over. She was having a hard time looking into his eyes. His heart sank as he looked away.

"I guess I know why you asked me to come here."

Evangeline sighed. "John, I'm sorry."

"I know you never wanted to hurt me. I love you Evangeline and I'm not going to apologize for it. If there was something I could say that would make you stay with me, I would say it in a heartbeat." He said emotionally.

"I love you too. That is what makes this so hard, but I owe it to Jayla and myself to see where the relationship with Jason will go. I never planned this. I would never do that to you." Evangeline said in tears.

John nodded. "I know. But, it just doesn't make it any easier. I want to fight for you so badly. It's killing me not to promise you the world right now. But, I feel like it would be so selfish. I love Jayla and…. " His voice trailed off.

He reached up and touched her face as a tear ran down his. Evangeline couldn't hold back any more and started to cry. John pulled her into him. They silently held each other for a few minutes before Evangeline finally pulled back. "I'm so sorry."

John kissed her softly on the lips. "So am I." He said before standing up and taking one last look at her. "Kiss Jayla for me." He said before walking out the door. As much as he wanted to fight for her, he just couldn't do that to Jayla.

Evangeline cried herself to sleep. She finally woke up and looked at the time. "Shit." She said before running upstairs. She changed and washed her face and applied some light makeup. Fixing her hair, she jumped as she heard the door close downstairs.

Jason walked inside the pent house. He wasn't sure what he was going to find. Johnny had told him that John had been here and that Evangeline was upset when he left. He looked up to see her walking down the steps. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi." She said before walking over to the couch and sitting down.

Jason walked over to the stairs. "I'll be right back down okay?"

Evangeline nodded.

Jason ran upstairs and took a quick shower and got dressed. He went back downstairs and sat next to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Evangeline nodded and snuggled into him.

"Does Carly have Jayla?" He asked.

"Yes, for the night." She said softly.

"Evangeline, did you end it with John?"

"Yes." She said unable to get another word out. She felt so vulnerable.

He pulled her onto his lap. "Does this mean that you are willing to give us a chance?"

She looked up into a sea of blue. "Yes."

"Thank you." He said pulling her into him. After a few minutes he leaned down and kissed her. Evangeline savored the feel of his soft lips upon hers and when Jason ran his tongue over her lips, she captured it with her mouth and then gently sucked on it. Their tongues began a sensuous duel as the kiss deepened and grew more passionate. Jason stood up and carried her upstairs to the bedroom. It had been way to long since he tasted her, and the anticipation made him ache.

Laying her on the bed, he pulled off his shirt and then unbuttoned hers. He wanted to feel her skin on his and when he moved his body over hers he wasn't disappointed. She felt so silky and he loved how her chest felt against his. Evangeline flipped them over and took off her shirt completely as well as her bra.

Jason reached up and touched her breasts as he stared soulfully into her eyes. He flipped them back over and removed his pants and then hers. "Beautiful." He said as he kissed his way up her body. Pushing open her legs he eagerly sucked her clit and then teased it with his tongue.

"Jason." Evangeline said softly as his touch pulsated throughout her body. She had missed him so much. Jason drove her wild and her body craved his.

Jason's tongue relentlessly started moving in and out of her and Evangeline felt like she was melting. She began to moan and pant loudly as the orgasm slowly began to build. It was sweet torture. Evangeline's back arched as she tensed and then succumbed to the passion.

Jason started to kiss his way back up her body. He took his time kissing and sucking along the way. Evangeline was so turned on that she couldn't think clearly. His light kisses were driving her crazy. "Jason please….." She begged. She needed him inside of her. He slowly flicked his tongue and brushed his lips on her neck. He sucked on her chin and then found his way to her mouth. Evangeline kissed him with abandon as Jason moaned and pressed his hips into hers. She rolled them over and pinned Jason's arms down. They stared at each other for a minute and then she slowly kissed him as she rocked against his hard erection which made Jason gasp. "Fuck me baby." He whispered.

Evangeline let go of his arms and sunk down onto his cock as Jason slowly moaned, "Evangeline". She was so tight and wet that he had to hold onto her hips to stop her so he wouldn't come. His stare was intense as he finally breathed out, "God, I missed you." He lessoned his grip and Evangeline started to move up and down his shaft. Jason played with her breasts as her she moved faster and moaned her pleasure. He used one of his hands to play with her clit as he watched her face change as the ecstasy built up.

Grabbing her hips, he flipped them over and started pounding into her as Evangeline voiced her approval. "Mine." He growled as he savored how perfect he felt inside of her. He watched her breasts bounce as he slammed into her harder and it turned him on even more. "Touch yourself baby." He said before watching her hand slide down and find her sensitive bud. Evangeline gasped and started making these little sounds that were driving Jason crazy. He moved faster as she got closer to coming and just when he felt like he couldn't hold out any longer she yelled his name and came. She convulsed around his cock and Jason came hard. "Eva." He breathed out as he continued to pump into her until he was completely spent.

Evangeline was lost in bliss as Jason laid down next to her and pulled her into him. She listened to his heartbeat thundering in her ear as they both floated down from their high.

After a few minutes, Jason finally spoke. "We belong with each other Eva. I'm never going to let you go again."

Evangeline smiled. "I'm going to hold you to that."

Jason pulled the covers over them and they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 - Family

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you liked their hotness. I think they would have sizzled. **Liasonisthebomb – **I know poor John. It did kill me to write it. **Virgy15 – **I have a plan and I'm writing it longer.

Chapter 12 - Family

The next morning, they went downstairs to get some breakfast and there was a knock on the door.

Jason looked in the peephole and was shocked. He had texted Layla but he wasn't expecting her to show up.

Evangeline frowned. "Who is it Jason?"

Jason opened the door and her sister Layla was standing there. Layla grinned at the shocked expression on Evangeline's face.

"Were you even going to call us?" Layla said running up and throwing her arms around her sister.

They hugged tightly as Jason looked on smiling.

Layla turned and looked at him. "Thank you." She said gratefully.

They made their way to the couch. "Are you okay?"

Evangeline shook her head. "Yes, I will be. I had a concussion and lost my memory for a little while."

Layla flinched at the thought of her sister being in pain. "Where is Jayla?"

"She's with a friend. She'll be here soon." Evangeline paused. "Does mom know?"

Layla rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding? There was no way I was going to subject myself to that. You should call her."

Evangeline grinned. "Chicken."

"I might be crazy at times, but I'm not suicidal."

Jason smiled at the two women. He started walking towards them and Carly opened the door and brought Jayla in.

"Lala." Jayla squealed.

Layla jumped up and took her from Carly. "Hi baby girl." She said giving her a kiss.

"Carly, this is Evangeline's sister Layla."

Carly smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. You guys have a lot of explaining to do." Layla said sitting down next to Evangeline.

Carly smiled. "Why don't I start?" She sat down in a chair and between the three of them, they filled her in.

"Wow, that's crazy." Layla said stunned. "So, she still hasn't been found?"

Jason shook his head. "No, but there are a lot of people looking for her. So, hopefully we'll find her soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There was a knock on the door. Heather panicked for a second and froze.

"Open up, it's me." A male voice said.

She jumped up and opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

Todd walked inside. "This is a shithole."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it. With all your money, you could have sprung for better accommodations." She was a bit insulted that Todd was such a cheapskate.

Todd shrugged. "You need to stay hidden. They figured out who you are and they are looking for you."

"Just great."

He threw the bag at her that he was carrying. "There are some wigs in there and colored contacts. You're going to need to disguise yourself."

Heather nodded. "Then what?"

"You still need to get me that little brat." Todd said menacingly.

"Why didn't you tell me that Jason Morgan was the father?" Heather asked pointedly. That little bit of information could have cost her dearly.

Todd stared at her. "Because it was none of your business."

"I would say it is my business since she's surrounded by goons." Heather yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Todd said firmly.

Heather wanted to ring Todd's neck. "That bitch is going to pay for what she did."

Todd glared at her. "Evangeline is off limits to you. I just want her brat."

Heather rolled her eyes. "You are more mental than I am. I can't believe you are willing to go to these lengths for revenge."

"My motivations are my business." Todd said scowling at her.

Heather started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"You are. You and Evangeline go out on a few dates. She ditches you for Jason and gets knocked up. Then, she represents Blair and you can't see your kids. So, you try to take hers in order to punish her. Classic Todd from everything I've read. The problem here is that the baby daddy is not known for being understanding. When he finds out that you're behind all of this, it's bang, bang you're dead." She yelled.

Todd sighed. "The only way he'd find out that I'm involved is if you open your big mouth." Todd yelled back.

Heather stared at him. "Pay me more, and maybe I won't tell."

Todd stood up. Heather was getting on his last nerves. "Are you going to touch Evangeline?"

Heather didn't answer him. At that moment, she was cursing the day that Todd Manning had showed up at Ferncliff and broke her out. He had yet to keep his promise to kidnap Steven Lars for her so they could be together again.

"Are you going to touch Evangeline?" He yelled.

Heather stood up in a rage. "No, I won't touch your precious Evangeline." She yelled. She wasn't lying. If she shot her, then she wouldn't be physically touching her.

Todd walked to the door. "Good. Now follow the plan I gave you. You need to move on this tonight. She made reservations to eat with her sister at the Metro Court. Carly will be out with Jayla and Morgan."

Heather nodded and watched him walk out. But she had no intention of going after the brat. Tonight, she was going to end Evangeline's life and then go on the run.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline watched Carly go out the door with her daughter and looked over at Jason. "She has like 1,000 guards right?"

Jason smiled. "The whole place is rented out just for Michael, Morgan and Jayla. The building will be surrounded and every guard in the tri-state area will be inside."

Evangeline took a deep breath. "Good. I'm going to go take a shower and get dressed then." She said standing up.

Layla had already gone back to the Metro Court to change.

Jason pulled her down onto his lap. Fisting her hair in his hands, he pressed his lips onto hers. Evangeline wrapped her hands around his neck as they their tongues dueled and they hungrily kissed each other. Coming up for air, they slowly pulled apart as they stared into each others eyes.

Evangeline smiled. "It's amazing how easily you can make my toes curl."

Jason frowned. "That expression has always kind of freaked me out."

Evangeline laughed. "I have to go take a shower." She said totally unconvincing.

Jason eyes were filled with want. "I think you need some help getting to those hard to reach places." He said moving his hand between her legs.

She trembled and bit her lip. "Jason" She breathed out as his hand traveled up to her breasts and lightly circled her nipple.

He nibbled on her ear and said, "Yes, my love."

Just feeling his breath against her skin was exciting her.

Jason undid her jeans and slid his hands down her pants and touched her clit.

Evangeline started panting as his finger flicked over it as he sunk another one inside of her. "Oh God…yes…" She moaned as he slowly brought her to a climax.

He pulled his hand out and picked her up and went upstairs. He put her down in the bathroom and turned on the shower. They kissed in between taking off their clothes and then Jason sat her up on the counter and sucked and nipped at her nipples. "Jason please…." She said as her body ached for him to be inside of her.

Pulling her into him, she wrapped herself around his body as he carried her into the shower. The water flowed over their bodies as their fevered kisses further heated their arousal.

Jason pushed her up against the wall and entered her with one hard thrust. Evangeline melted onto his cock as Jason furiously moved in and out of her wetness. "Fuck." Jason grunted as the sensation of his quick, hard strokes sent a chill through his body. "Oh God, I'm going to cum." Evangeline blurted out as the orgasm slammed through her body. Feeling her heat and tightening of her walls sent Jason over the edge too. "Eva." He said loudly as released himself into her quivering body. His head was lying over her heart and he stayed inside of her for a few minutes before moving.

"I just can't get enough of you." He said kissing her lips.

Evangeline smiled. "Well I hope you enjoyed it because Layla is going to kick your ass for making me so late."

Jason grinned. "I'll make it up to her. I heard someone mention that Drake is performing at the University." That was Layla's favorite music artist.

Evangeline laughed. "If you get her tickets for that, I'll never hear the end of it."

He turned her around so he could wash her back. "I love you baby."

Eva smiled. She would never get tired of hearing him say that. "I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13 – Showdown

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! **Sweetgirl23 – **Glad that you're enjoying it! **Guest - **Dylan needs something besides Ms. Easy Bake Oven. Steve isn't as hot as Dylan. Thank God for youtube! **Ilovedana53 – **Glad you're loving it! **Virgy15 – **You'll see what happens to Todd next.

Chapter 13 – Showdown

Evangeline rushed into the elevator with Cody. "She's going to kill me." She said under her breath.

"Not with me around." Cody said smiling.

Evangeline grinned. "My sister can put up a pretty good fight."

Cody nodded. "I'm sure she can but if anything happened to you, I'd have Jason to deal with and Jason's stare alone trumps Layla."

Evangeline laughed. "I guess you have a point."

They got off the elevator and Cody went over to the bar. Layla's glare sought out Evangeline like a missile, and Eva rushed over to the table. "I'm so sorry." She said sitting down.

Layla rolled her eyes. "You two were having sex weren't you?" She asked pointedly.

Evangeline blushed and started laughing. "Why would you assume that?"

"Unfortunately, I know that look." Layla said taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm sorry. We haven't had a lot of alone time."

Layla sighed. "So, since we're talking about your sex life. What happened with John?" The last Layla had heard they were hot and heavy.

Evangeline frowned. "I broke up with him."

Layla smiled. "For Jason." She said in a sing songy voice.

Evangeline smiled. "Shut up."

"They are both hot. So, it's not like you could have gone wrong either way."

The waiter interrupted them and they ordered.

"Are you seeing anyone?" Eva asked.

"No, but that guard you had with you was mighty fine."

Eva grinned. "You like Cody huh?"

Layla nodded. "That one at the apartment this afternoon was pretty fine too."

"That was Johnny. He's a ladies man."

"I can see why." She said studying her sister. "You look happy sis."

"I am. I had given up on being with Jason and I was happy with John, but there's something about Jason that takes it to another level for me."

Layla nodded. "Mom will be happy. She always liked Jason."

Evangeline rolled her eyes. "That is because he knows how to play her." Jason wasn't always a talker, but for some reason he could say two words to her mother and she got all giddy.

Layla grinned. "John sure didn't. I thought she was going to stab him the last time we all ate together."

Evangeline chuckled. "I think she just resented him because he wasn't Jason. John has always been nice to her."

"Well, you better not run off and elope or she'll have your head." Layla said making a swiping motion on her neck.

They ate and chatted some more; getting caught up on all of the gossip. Cody followed them to Layla's room, trying to pretend that he didn't notice that Layla was flirting with him.

They went inside of the room and Cody stood out in the hallway. He thought he heard something around the corner and he walked around to check it out when Heather hit him over the head with a vase.

"That must have hurt." She said smiling.

Stepping over his body, she rounded the corner and waited for Evangeline to come out.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"Well, I better get back. Jayla should be home by now." Evangeline said walking over to Layla and giving her a hug. "Come by tomorrow and we'll have lunch."

Layla smiled. "Just make sure Cody is with you."

Eva smiled and walked into the hallway. The door shut and she felt the gun pressed into her back.

"Don't make a sound. Walk to the elevator and get on." Heather saw quietly.

Evangeline tried to compose herself and she walked down the hall. She gasped when she saw Cody's body and prayed that he was okay. They went around another corner and she pressed the elevator button. It opened, and no one was in there. Heather pushed her inside and Evangeline prayed that somehow she would get out of this unscathed.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Layla looked over at the desk and realized that Evangeline had left her purse. She grabbed it and ran out of the room and saw Cody lying on the floor. "Oh my God." She said dropping to the floor and feeling for his pulse. His head was bleeding badly, but he was still alive.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and called Jason. "Pick up." She yelled in tears. "Evangeline needs you."

Finally Jason picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"It's Layla. Jason, you need to get over to the Metro Court."

Jason's heart jumped. "What's wrong?"

Johnny and Carly looked up at him.

"I think someone took Evangeline."

"Where is Cody?"

"Someone hit him over the head with a vase. He's out cold."

"Stay with him. I'll send some guys over." He said ending the call.

Jason looked at Johnny. "Get everyone you can over to the Metro Court. Cody is down and Evangeline is missing."

Johnny nodded. "I'll get over there."

Jason cut him off. "No. I need you to stay here with Carly and Jayla."

"Okay." He said dialing his phone.

Carly just waved at Jason. "Go, I'll call Sonny."

Jason nodded and ran out the door.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Heather pushed Evangeline into the parking garage. "Keep walking, we're almost there."

Todd hit his steering wheel. "Damn it. You crazy bitch." He said opening his door. He had followed Heather to make sure she stayed on track.

He stepped out and held his gun up. "Get away from her." He growled.

Evangeline looked over in shock. "Todd?"

Heather smirked. "What's it to you?

"Put the gun down and step away from her now." Todd yelled.

"No. She's mine." Heather said. "You need to leave."

Evangeline wasn't sure what was going on. "Todd, how did you find me?"

Todd looked over at Eva. "I'm attending a convention."

"For whack-a-doos…." Heather said under her breath.

"Do you know her?" Evangeline asked.

Heather pushed her with the butt of the gun, "You ask too many questions."

Todd pulled out his gun and walked towards them. "Heather step back now or so help me God….."

"You'll what?" Heather said taunting him.

"Fuck this." Todd said. He pulled the trigger and Heather crumpled to the ground. He ran up to Evangeline and pulled her into his arms. "Are you okay?"

Evangeline was shaking. "Yes. I just don't understand." She said confused.

Todd spun them around as Jason's SUV came to a screech in front of him and he jumped out.

Jason's gun was raised and he yelled, "Step away from her now."

Todd grinned and pointed the gun at Evangeline. "I can't do that."

"Todd, what are you doing?" Evangeline yelled.

"This isn't what I had planned, but you're coming with me." He said backing them up towards his car.

Jason walked towards them.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mob boy."

"Let her go and I won't kill you." Jason growled.

Todd stopped moving and started laughing. "Why would I even believe that? Of course you're going to kill me. It's what you do."

"I can't let you leave here with her. So, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. What's it going to be?" Jason said loudly.

Todd smirked. "Is there a third choice?"

Jason just glared at him.

"You have no sense of humor." Todd said frowning.

Jason looked at Evangeline who was looking at him frantically. He made a movement with his eyes and she nodded.

She stomped her heel into Todd's foot, and he yelled and loosened his grip. She ran behind a huge pillar and Todd was left standing there exposed.

"Drop the gun." Jason said slowly.

Todd was still grimacing in pain. He dropped the gun and held his hands up.

Jason was trying to control his anger but it was getting the best of him. "Now you die."

"Drop the gun Morgan." Mac's voice yelled out.

Jason closed his eyes and lowered his weapon. He put it on the ground and Mac and several officers ran past him. One of them cuffed Jason and Evangeline ran out. "Stop it. He saved me." She said crying.

Mac walked up to her. "What happened?"

She told him quickly, never taking her eyes from Jason's.

"Okay, let him go."

They took off his handcuffs and Evangeline ran into his arms. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed into his chest.

"It's okay baby. I've got you." Jason whispered soothingly.

She finally started to calm down and he put her into the SUV. They made their way out of the parking garage as they watched Todd being put in the back of the police car.

Jason gripped her hand and drove back to the penthouse. "You okay?"

Evangeline nodded. "I'm just in shock. I would have never guessed that Todd would do that to me. He was going to take Jayla."

Jason shook his head. "I'm just glad this is over with and you're both safe."

He parked the truck and walked around to her door and opened it. She slid down in front of him and he hugged her again. He looked into her eyes. "Evangeline, marry me. I can't live without you. You and Jayla belong with me. I want us to be a family. I'm completely committed to you both."

Evangeline's eyes filled with tears. "Yes Jason, I will marry you." She said softly.

He picked her up and spun her around as she laughed. Jason was so happy, they were everything to him.


	14. Chapter 14 – Heart and Soul

A/N – Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 14 – Heart and Soul

Jason went out with Sonny the next day. He wanted to get Evangeline a ring. They walked into one of Sonny's old haunts.

"Hey Sal." Sonny said shaking the older gentleman's hand.

"Sonny Corinthos, I haven't seen you for a while. How's that beautiful wife of yours?" Sal asked.

"Still beautiful." Sonny said grinning. "I need your help."

Sal smiled. "You name it."

"This is my business partner, Jason. He needs an engagement ring for his fiancé."

Sal nodded. "Come with me."

He led them over to a counter and they sat down. He disappeared into the back and brought out a black cloth that was folded. He opened it and Jason and Sonny stared down on several engagement ring sets.

"That one's nice." Sonny said pointing to a pear shaped diamond.

Jason nodded. It was nice but he wasn't sure if it was what he was looking for.

Sal held up his finger and came back into the room with a special ring. "Before I open this, tell me about you fiancé."

A smiled began to form on Jason's lips. "She's stunning. I've never met anyone else like her. She's funny and sweet, yet she can be fierce when she needs to be. She just glows."

Sal opened up a box and Jason caught his breath. "This is a 5.1 carat canary cushion cut diamond. It has a very high clarity of IF. It is on an eternity band and also has two half carat diamonds on either side. There is a matching wedding band that has canary diamonds every two stones as well."

Jason looked over at Sonny who grinned. "Do you think it's too big?"

Sal turned and walked into the back and soon came out with his wife. "This is my wife. She's not really flashy but when she saw that ring come in, it took her breath away."

The woman smiled at Jason. She put it on her hand. "It's large and not something I'd normally like, but my goodness I can't stop staring at it. I think your girl would be lucky to have it. It's stunning and very unique."

Jason smiled at her. "Thank you."

She took the ring off and Jason held it.

"It's beautiful. You should get it for her." Sonny said grinning.

When the man told Jason the cost he didn't even blink. He didn't care how much it had cost. Evangeline was going to have that ring. He couldn't wait to see it on her finger. It was already her size, so Jason took it home with him.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That night, they had a big dinner at Sonny's house. Layla came and Jason asked Monica and Alan. They all were settling in to eat when there was a knock on the door. Jason got up to get it and grinned and put his finger up to his lips as he opened it. Lisa Williamson smiled at him and gave him a big hug.

She tucked her arm in his and they walked to the dining room. Jayla saw her first and reached out for her, babbling away. Evangeline turned and gasped. "Oh my God, mom. What are you doing here?"

Lisa smiled. "I had to come see you and make sure that you were okay."

She gave her mom a kiss and handed her Jayla. Lisa doted on her and then Jason introduced her to everyone. Sonny had gone and gotten another seat and place setting and she sat down. She gave Layla a kiss and Evangeline fixed her a plate.

"Welcome to my home Mrs. Williamson."

"Please, call me Lisa. It's very lovely."

Sonny smiled.

They all ate and chatted and once dinner was finished, Jason walked around the table and held out his hand to Evangeline. She stood up and he got down on one knee. "I thought that you deserved for me to do it right."

Evangeline grinned.

"I love you Evangeline. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. You and Jayla are my heart and soul. Will you please marry me?" Jason said taking the ring box out of his pocket.

He opened it and Evangeline's eyes almost popped out. "Oh my God."

"Is that a yes?"

Evangeline shook her head. "Yes. Of course it's a yes." She couldn't stop grinning.

Jason put the ring on her finger and then stood up. They hugged and kissed and everyone clapped.

"Let me see that ring. You can snog later." Carly yelled.

Evangeline ran around the table and Carly almost choked. "Wow. Jason, you outdid yourself."

She went around the table so everyone could see it closely.

"You have very good taste Jason." Lisa said smiling. "I already consider you a part of the family, but it's nice you want to make it official."

Jason smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

Evangeline and Jason slipped away for a minute. "I can't believe you. It's exquisite."

"So are you." He said gently kissing her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist and sucked her lips and then dipped his tongue back into her mouth.

They came up for air and then Jason smiled at her. "Do you think anyone would notice if we left?"

Evangeline chuckled. "Yes."

"Do you think your sister would watch Jayla for us tonight?"

Carly walked into the room. "You're just trying to insult me."

Jason shook his head. "Carly, you get her all the time."

Carly pouted. "I know but she's a girl."

Evangeline grinned. Everyone filed into the living room behind her and Eva looked over at Layla. "Can you watch Jayla tonight? You can stay at our house."

Layla grinned. "Sure."

"Where is my mother staying?" Evangeline asked.

"I'm right next to your sister at the hotel."

Evangeline smiled and looked around the room. She was so grateful for everyone there. Grabbing her purse and then Jason's hand she said, "Well, we're going to be going then."

Sonny chuckled. "See you guys later."

They kissed Jayla goodbye and hurried to the car.

Sliding into their seats they didn't even bother buckling themselves in. Jason pulled her head towards him and started ravishing her mouth. His hand moved up her thigh and then pushed aside her underwear and he slipped a finger inside of her. He pulled back and looked at her. "You're so wet."

"Do you even understand what your kisses do to me?" She said giving him a look.

Jason grinned. "Let's get out of here."

He started driving.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't worry, I have a plan." He said smiling. He took her hand in his and soon they were on a curvy road.


	15. Chapter 15 – Life Plans

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I love this couple!

Chapter 15 – Life Plans

Jason finally pulled into a driveway and jumped out. He ran around to Evangeline's door and opened it. She had already undone her wrap dress and he could see her lacy bra and underwear. "Damn." Jason said pulling her into him. He pressed her up against the door of the car and rocked his hips into her. Evangeline could feel his erection and moaned. "Jason…" She said breathlessly. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and grinded into him.

Jason groaned as he kissed her neck and grabbed her ass so he could push into her harder.

He walked them to the front door and he pushed her up against it and they started making out again. Jason stopped and looked into her eyes.

"I want to make you cum." Evangeline said before licking her lips. All she could think about was pleasing him and how much she wanted to make him feel good.

Jason growled and shoved the key into the lock. They crashed into the house and he locked the door. He went right for the steps and practically ran up them. He placed her on the bed and then ripped his shirt off. Evangeline got the rest of her dress off before Jason pounced on her. They kissed and felt each others bodies before Evangeline managed to roll them over. She pulled up and stared at him while she took her bra off. Jason's hands quickly moved up and touched her. He rubbed his thumbs across them and then tweaked them with his fingers. Eva grabbed his hands and pushed them to the side and then slowly leaned forward and kissed her way down his body.

The feel of her lips and tongue made him shiver. Jason held his breath as she touched his erection and then watched it disappear into her mouth. "Eva." He moaned as she stroked him and then sucked her way down his shaft. She worked Jason into a frenzy before he pulled her up and flipped them over.

"My turn." He said taking his time to explore her body. By the time he reached her clit, Evangeline was already coming undone.

He loved the noises she made. It just made him want to please her more and as he flicked his tongue over her sensitive bud, Evangeline completely lost it. Jason continued to ravish her until she was a quivering mess.

Jason began kissing his way up her body. "Do you want me baby?" He said as Evangeline gasped. "Yes" She breathed out slowly as he finally found her mouth.

Jason pulled back and then flipped her over. She got up on her knees and spread her legs. "Fuck." Jason said under his breath. With one thrust he was inside of her and Evangeline grunted as Jason wiggled his hips before starting to thrust in and out of her. She clutched the comforter and rocked into him as he moved into her and they started a hard and fast rhythm until both of them came and collapsed exhausted onto the bed.

Jason ran his hand down her back. "I love you so much."

Eva smiled. "I love you too."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Lying next to her, Jason watched the rise and fall of her chests as she slept. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Everything about her was perfect. He couldn't believe that he was lucky enough to have found her. He wanted to marry her right away. She was it for him.

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Are you watching me sleep again?"

Jason grinned and nodded.

"I hope I wasn't drooling." She said reaching up to touch his face. He was so handsome. And the way he looked at her always took her breath away.

"You weren't." He said grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"You look like you have something on your mind."

"Evangeline, I don't want to wait to marry you." Jason said softly.

She smiled and snuggled into him. "I don't have to have some big elaborate ceremony, but I do want our family and friends there."

"How about next week?" Jason said knowing that she'd probably freak.

Evangeline sat up. "Next week? That's not enough time. I have to find a dress and send out invites." She stopped because of the look on Jason's face. "Are you teasing me?"

"Kind of. I'd marry you tomorrow if you'd agree to it. But, how about a month?"

Eva sat for a moment and thought. "I think that could work. Do you have any idea where we can have it?"

"There's a vacant mansion next door to Sonny's. We could decorate it however we want on the inside and then have the wedding in the back."

Evangeline shrugged. "It's sounds doable. Can we go look at it tomorrow?"

"Sure." Jason said rubbing her back.

"Are we going to live in the penthouse indefinitely?"

"I'm willing to start looking for a house or have something built."

Evangeline understood the need for safety. "As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we live."

Jason smiled. He pulled her down to him and gave her a kiss.

"So, how big of a house are we going to need?" He asked curiously. They hadn't really talked about having more children.

Eva smiled. "I don't know. Eventually, I'd love to have a little boy." She said thinking about how cute he'd be.

"I would have 10 kids with you if you wanted."

Eva chuckled. "10 huh? That is about 8 more than I ever imagined having."

"So you only want two?"

"I don't know. I think we'll play that by ear." She said smiling. Planning their life together made her happier than she had ever been.

"Are you going to try and join a firm here or start one of your own?" He asked curiously.

"I've been giving that some thought. I'm not sure yet. Alexis Davis-Lansing is looking for a partner. Do you know her?"

"Yes, I do. She's good. I could see you two hitting if off."

Eva smiled. "I can't wait to meet Diane. From what Carly says, she's fun."

Jason rolled his eyes. "She's a very interesting woman."

Seeing Jason's reaction made her want to meet Diane sooner rather than later. Not many people got a rise out of him.

"So, how many best men am I going to have to conjure up?" Jason asked curiously. He knew that Sonny was going to be his best man, but he needed more to go on.

"Well, Nora will be my matron of honor and Carly and Layla will be my bridesmaids.

He let out a sigh of relief.

"What?" She said smiling up at him. "Did you think I was going to have 18 of them or something?"

Jason chuckled. "No, but I was hoping you wouldn't say too many." Jason figured that he'd ask Johnny and Francis to stand up for him as well.

"Are we inviting your parents?" Eva asked curiously. Jason didn't bring them up too much.

"I guess. We're been on better terms lately. My sister Emily is coming back to town in a few weeks, so it will be good timing." Jason said thinking about the last time he had seen her. She was doing some medical research in Greece so she could be near Nikolas.

"I can include Emily as a bridesmaid if you want."

Jason smiled. "She'd probably like that but you don't have too."

"You'll have to come up with another best man."

Jason grimaced as Evangeline chuckled.

"So, when do I meet the parents?"

Jason sighed. "I'll set something up tomorrow."

Jason had told Evangeline stories about the Quartermaines, so she was looking forward to meeting them. They sounded entertaining.

"Well, I say we get some good use out of this house. Want to take a bath with me?" Evangeline asked.

"I would love too." Jason said rolling off the bed.

She watched him walk across the room. His body was so hot she almost made him come back to bed.

"I know you're staring at my butt." He called out much to her delight.

Eva chuckled. "I'm staring at everything." She said accentuating the last word.

Jason turned around and looked at her with a big smile and then continued on.

They made love again in the bathtub before finally settling in for the night.


	16. Chapter 16 – Good News

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate you taking the time to comment and share your thoughts!

Chapter 16 – Good News

The next day brought a flurry of activity. Jason took Evangeline to see the property.

"It's beautiful here." She said looking around. It had a large foyer and an open floor plan. They could add tables and have plenty of room for a small dance floor. "I think this will work. Let's see the back yard."

Jason took her hand and led her out onto a deck.

Evangeline smiled. There was a fountain that reminded her of Italy and a lush lawn. It was April, so by May, all the flowers would be in bloom. It was very intimate. "I think it will be perfect." She never wanted anything really big, but this was a happy medium.

Jason smiled. "Good. I'll have Diane lease it. Now, we just need a date." Jason said softly. He just really wanted to make the day perfect for her.

Evangeline opened her phone and pulled up the calendar. "I think May 17 since the weekend before that is Mother's day."

Jason nodded. "Sounds good to me."

Evangeline wrapped her arms around him. "I'll send out the invites by tomorrow."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Later that evening, Jason knocked on the mansion door.

"Jason." Alice said opening up the door. "It's good to see you."

Jason nodded. "Thanks Alice. Is everyone home?"

She nodded. "They are all sitting in there debating on what you're going to tell them. It's quite entertaining actually. Tracy thinks that you're moving away. Monica thinks that you've decided to leave the mob. And Edward thinks that you're going to jail."

Jason shook his head. "They are all wrong." He said following her into the living room.

"Jason," Monica said smiling, "It's so good to see you." It wasn't often that Jason showed up at their home. Ever since Lila died, he didn't like being there.

Jason hugged her and then hugged Alan.

Edward grunted at him and Tracy just rolled her eyes.

"Sit down." Alan said offering him a seat. "What brings you here?"

Jason sat down. "I have some news."

Monica held her breath.

"It's nothing bad. In fact, it's wonderful." Jason said smiling.

Edward frowned. He wasn't used to Jason showing so much emotion. "Are you on drugs?" He asked.

Monica scowled at him and Jason just chuckled. "No grandfather, I'm not on drugs. I'm getting married."

Monica's eyes grew big. "To who?" She didn't even think Jason was seeing anyone.

"Her name is Evangeline. She's a lawyer from Pennsylvania."

"That's convenient." Edward mumbled.

Alan smiled. "Wow, I can't wait to meet her."

"Yes Jason, please don't hide her from us." Monica said smiling.

"I won't. I promise to bring her by soon."

Alan frowned. "Wasn't there an Evangeline admitted to the hospital recently Monica?" Alan hadn't seen her, but he had heard about some kind drama that involved Heather Webber.

Jason nodded. "Yes, she was in the hospital briefly. But, she's fine now."

"Thank God." Monica said.

"There's something else." Jason said softly.

"There always is." Edward said under his breath.

"Go ahead son." Alan said.

Jason cleared his throat. "We have a daughter named Jayla who will be 1 next week. She's named after me and Lila."

Now everyone was speechless.

Edward grinned. "A grandchild? It's about time." He said jovially.

"I can't believe this. Oh Jason, you have to get her over here now." Monica said.

Jason was kind of taken aback. "I think they are on a play date."

"Please Jason. Don't make us wait." Alan said.

Jason sighed. "Okay." He fished his phone out of his pocket and called Eva.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe, where are you?"

"I just put Jayla in her car seat to go over to Carly's. Are you still at your parent's house?" Evangeline asked.

"Yes. They are requesting your presence now."

Eva grinned. "Really?"

"Do you think you can come over here first?"

Eva looked down at her outfit. "I'm not really dressed for that." She said looking down at her jeans and sneakers.

"I don't think they will care what you are wearing honey." Jason said looking up at the smiles that met him.

"Okay, give me the address."

"Johnny knows how to get here."

Evangeline looked over at Johnny who had just slipped into the driver's seat. "Okay, we'll be right over."

Jason ended the call. "She's on her way."

"Splendid." Edward said clapping his hands together.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline put her hair down while Johnny drove. "I so should have changed."

Johnny smiled. "You look fine."

"I would have rather made a better first impression."

"Honestly, I don't think they will care. They do have many issues, but I think they will be so happy to see that baby and you that they will not be paying attention to your outfit."

Eva sighed. "I hope you're right."

They pulled up in the driveway and Eva hopped out. She grabbed Jayla and her diaper bag and walked to the front door.

Alice opened it with a big grin on her face. "Welcome Ms. Evangeline."

Eva grinned. "Thank you."

"I'm Alice, come on in."

Jayla smiled at Alice and then she led them into the living room. Jason got up and Jayla reached for him. "Da da." She said loudly.

Monica put her hands over her mouth and started to tear up. "She's so beautiful Jason." She finally said.

"Everyone, this is Evangeline and Jayla." Jason said smiling. "This is my father Alan."

Alan gave her a hug. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Thank you." Eva said smiling.

"This is my mother Monica."

Monica got up and gave her a hug. "You are both gorgeous." She said looking back and forth between Jayla and Evangeline.

"Thanks."

"This is my grandfather Edward."

Eva walked over to him and Edward stood up. "Welcome to the family." He said grinning. He hugged her tightly. "Now, give me my grandbaby." He said looking over at Jason.

Jason handed Jayla to him and she grinned and patted his face. He sat down with her and then Jason looked over at Tracy. "And this is my Aunt Tracy."

Eva walked over and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet. I have to say, I was really looking forward to meeting you especially. I'm very impressed at your business accomplishments."

Tracy was shocked. She wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you." She finally managed to sputter out.

Evangeline walked back over to Edward and Jayla. "Well played." He said under his breath.

Eva winked at him and then sat down next to Jason.

"You have five more minutes Edward and then I'm baby jacking you." Monica said sternly.

Edward waved her off and continued to play.

"So, tell me about yourself." Alan said giving Evangeline his attention.

"Well, I'm a lawyer. I grew up in Pennsylvania. I also can play the piano and I sing. And I have a sister named Layla."

Edward looked over at her. "I would love to hear you sing."

Eva smiled. "Maybe I'll sing at the reception."

Jason smiled. "I would love that." It had been a while since he had gotten to hear her. He loved her voice.

"When is the wedding?" Monica said getting up and taking Jayla from Edward.

"It's very soon; May 17th. I hope you all can make it. Jason and I didn't want to wait."

Everyone was shocked but assured them that they would attend.

"I'll be sending the invites tomorrow."

They stayed for another hour and then said their goodbyes.

Monica walked them out. "Evangeline, please don't be a stranger. We would love to get to know you and Jayla more. You are always welcome here."

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you Monica. I'll try to set up something for next week."

Monica grinned. "Thank you."

She shut the door and walked back into the living room. "Well?" She said smiling.

"She's really nice." Alan said impressed.

"That little girl is beyond cute." Edward said grinning. "She is going to have us all wrapped." Edward stood up.

"Where are you going?" Tracy asked.

"I'm going to have Alice go to the toy store. She needs something to play with when she comes over here."

Monica grinned. "Don't go too crazy Edward. I don't want to scare off Evangeline."

Edward frowned. "Pashaw, she isn't going anywhere. Did you see the way she looked at Jason?"

Alan smiled. He had noticed it too.

"She's hooked on our boy and the feeling is mutual." Edward said leaving the room.

Alan and Monica hugged. "I hope they throw a big birthday party for Jayla."

Monica smiled. "Me too."


	17. Chapter 17 – Connections

A/N - Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter 17 – Connections

Jason and Evangeline went over to Sonny's for dinner.

"I'm sorry we missed the play date." Eva said handing Jayla to Carly.

"It's okay. I understand. How did it go?"

Evangeline smiled. "It went way better than I expected."

Jason smiled. "You should have seen her work Tracy."

Carly chuckled. "You took my advice then?"

Jason looked surprised.

"Yup, it worked like a charm." Evangeline said grinning. She still wanted to talk to Tracy about business. She had googled her and meant every word she had said.

"Where is Layla?" Carly asked.

Evangeline grinned. "She's fawning over Cody." Cody was doing much better due to Layla's excellent care.

Carly chuckled.

"We have something major we need to discuss." Jason said changing the subject.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"It's Jayla's first birthday next week. What are we going to do?"

Evangeline sat back. "I've been thinking about that. We could rent a place out."

"We could have it here." Carly said.

"The Quartermaines at the Corinthos compound?" Sonny said. "That would be interesting."

"Well, all of you are just going to have to play nice." Evangeline said popping an olive into her mouth.

Carly smirked. "You just don't know what you're asking."

"Well, you know what? I'm going to make an executive decision. We're having it at the Quartermaines. It's big. I can have a tent set up outside and a jumper. Michael can invite some friends so he won't be bored. What was your friend's name at Kelly's with the baby?" She said turning to Jason.

"Liz?"

"Yeah, invite her and her little one."

Carly rolled her eyes which Evangeline ignored.

"Alexis has a 2 year old named Molly." Jason added. "I can call her up."

Carly sighed. "I'll help you with a list."

Evangeline smiled. "Great."

"How do you know that the Quartermaines will agree?" Sonny asked.

Jason rolled his eyes. "You should have seen them. They were like baby vultures." Jason said making a face.

Carly laughed.

"Then it's settled. I'll call Monica." Evangeline said standing up. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Jason smiled. He put in the passcode and handed it to her. She found Monica's number and called it.

"Jason?"

"No, it's actually Evangeline."

Monica smiled. "Hi, what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you were willing to let us have Jayla's birthday party at the mansion."

Monica grinned. "I would be thrilled."

"Good, maybe we can have lunch tomorrow and discuss all of the details."

"How about you meet me here at 1:00 p.m."

"Sounds good, I'll see you then." Evangeline said ending the call. "See, she is very excited."

She walked over and sat on Jason's lap. "Our baby is going to have the best party ever."

Jason smiled. He wasn't used to Evangeline being so extravagant. But, he was happy she wanted to go overboard because so did he.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next morning, Evangeline met with Alexis.

"It's very nice to meet you Evangeline." Alexis said perusing her resume. "You have a very impressive record."

Eva smiled. "Thank you."

"When I opened this practice, I had hopes that my husband would be my partner, but he's currently the DA."

"I'm very familiar with Mr. Lansing." Evangeline said. She had done her homework.

"Good, then you know that he's ruthless and that winning against him can be a challenge." Alexis said studying Eva.

"I'm not easily intimated. And I have no qualms doing whatever is necessary to win."

Alexis smiled. Even though Evangeline was clearly beautiful, she could tell she was really smart as well. "Good. I love my husband but when we're on opposite sides in the courtroom, all bets are off."

Evangeline smiled. "There's one more thing that you should know. I don't have to disclose this but I would feel rather uncomfortable if you weren't aware of it."

Alexis bit her lip. "What's that?"

"I'm engaged to Jason Morgan."

Alexis took her glasses off and laid them on the table. "I'm actually aware of that already. I know Jason. I don't approve of what he does for a living, but I do know that he has a good heart. So, I guess what I'm saying is that I can handle it."

Eva smiled. "Alexis, I'm very good at what I do. And I think I could definitely be an asset to you. I really hope that you'll consider me."

Alexis smiled. "You have it."

"What?"

"You have it." She said standing up. "If you want the partnership, it's yours."

Evangeline grinned. "Thank you so much!"

"I got a call earlier from Nora Buchanon."

Eva's eyes grew big. "What?"

Alexis nodded. "She called out of the blue and told me that you were in town and that I'd be a fool if I didn't hunt you down and hire you."

Evangeline grinned.

"Nora and I attended a conference in New York several years back and had a blast. We keep in touch from time to time. I was surprised to hear from her, but very grateful."

"Well, she'll be here for my wedding in May, maybe you could attend?"

Alexis smiled. "I wouldn't miss it."

There was a knock on the door. "Sorry, your nanny is here."

Alexis frowned. She watched as her nanny walked in the door with Molly. Alexis stood up. "What's wrong."

"I have a family emergency. My mother is at the hospital." Viola said.

Alexis nodded and took the baby and the diaper bag. "I'll take her. You go ahead. I hope everything turns out okay."

Molly grinned at her mom.

"Evangeline, this is Molly."

Eva smiled at the little girl and was rewarded with a big smile. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Alexis said handing Molly off.

Molly happily held onto Eva as she sat back down. "She's adorable. I'm having a birthday party for my daughter next Saturday. I hope you can come."

Alexis made a face. "Will Sonny be there?"

Eva stopped making faces at Molly and looked over at Alexis. "Yes, is that a problem?"

"Well…..my husband Rick and Sonny are half-brothers and they don't really get along very well." Alexis said nervously. "And Jason really isn't a fan."

"Look, you don't have to come but I would love it if you did. I can talk to Jason if you want to bring Rick."

Alexis nodded. "Let me talk it over with him."

Eva smiled. "So, when do I start?"

"Is tomorrow too soon?"

Eva grinned. "Not at all."

"Your office will be next door." Alexis said handing her a key. "You can sign all of the paperwork tomorrow."

There was a knock on the door. "Diane is here."

"Okay."

"The Diane?" Evangeline asked. "I haven't met her yet."

Alexis grinned. "Then you are in for a treat."

Diane came barreling through the door. "Oh my goodness. You have a full house."

"Diane, this is Evangeline, my new partner."

Diane grinned. "Well, well. You're the Evangeline I've heard so much about. You already have a reputation that I like." She said smiling. "And very good taste in shoes." She said looking down.

Evangeline smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Alexis frowned. "I need to find a babysitter."

"I can take her with me. I was going to be in the penthouse with Jayla all afternoon."

Alexis grinned. "Really?"

"Absolutely." She said smiling up at Molly.

"That would be wonderful. I'm out of court by 5."

"I'll see you then." She said standing up.

Alexis kissed Molly and then handed Eva the diaper bag. "If there are any problems, call me."

Eva smiled. "Bye ladies." She said going out the door.

Alexis looked over at Diane. "I just let my baby go to Jason Morgan's house. My husband is going to kill me."

Diane grinned. "What Rick doesn't know won't hurt him."


	18. Chapter 18 - Babysitting

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! The Carly/Liz dynamic is explained in the next chapter.

Chapter 18 - Babysitting

Evangeline played with the girls. Jason came home briefly to grab some papers.

"Is that Molly Lansing?" Jason asked surprised.

"Yup. Alexis, my new partner, needed an emergency babysitter." She said smiling.

Jason walked over and sat down on the floor. "Congratulations." He said giving her a quick kiss. "I knew you would get it." Jayla crawled over to him and he lifted her into the air. She laughed and Molly soon followed her.

"Hi Molly." Jason said sitting her on his lap. Molly grinned at him. "If Rick could see this right now, he'd have a heart attack."

Evangeline chuckled. "So, what's the deal with Rick?"

"He and Sonny don't get along. They are kind of at a truce right now. But, Rick made it his mission at one point to bring Sonny down."

Molly crawled back over to Evangeline. "Hi Molly girl. It's almost time for your nap."

Jason stood up with Jayla. "I'll get her bottle."

Evangeline grabbed Molly and followed him into the kitchen. "It's kind of weird having two around at once. But, not as bad as I thought it would be."

Jason smiled. "Does that mean you are ready?"

"Hell no. But, we can still practice." She said grinning.

Jason kissed her as Molly reached up and touched his hair. He pulled back and munched on Molly's fingers as she laughed. Jayla laid her head on Jason's shoulder.

"Somebody is sleepy." He said kissing her on the head.

They grabbed the bottles and went back out into the living room and put them down in the playpen.

"I have to go back. But first…." Jason said pulling her into him. "I need a kiss."

Evangeline pulled his head down and Jason started to lightly kiss her lips. She yelped as he dipped her kissed her soundly. Bringing her back up, he grinned and said, "When Jayla goes to sleep tonight, it's on."

"Bring it." She said wickedly.

He patted her on the butt and then grabbed the folder and his keys.

Evangeline sat on the couch and folded some of Jayla's clothes for a while and then got out her computer.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Rick looked down at his phone. "Alexis?"

"Hi, I'm on a quick break. I need you to go pick up Molly?"

"Where is she?" He asked as he rearranged some paperwork on his desk.

"Um, she's at Jason Morgan's penthouse."

"What?" Rick yelled.

"I'm sorry. Viola had an emergency. I hired a new partner Evangeline and she happens to be engaged to Jason. She offered to help me out." Alexis said running out of breath.

"We'll talk about this later." He said hanging up the phone.

He got up and grabbed his keys and headed towards Jason's.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline totally lost track of time and before she knew it, there was a knock on the door.

Johnny peeked his head inside. "It's Rick Lansing."

Evangeline was surprised. "Okay." She stood up and watched him walk towards her, noting that he didn't seem very happy. "Hello Mr. Lansing. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Evangeline." She said putting on a killer smile.

Rick seemed to hesitate but then returned it. "It's nice to meet you too. I hear you are now Alexis's new partner." Rick studied her. He didn't understand how Jason did it. He thought Evangeline was gorgeous.

"That's right. I look forward to beating you in court."

Rick chuckled. "Is that right?"

Evangeline grinned. "Yes. You better bring your 'A' game."

"I always do."

"Your daughter is just adorable and she and Jayla got along very well." She said walking towards the playpen.

"Jayla?" Rick said walking over to the playpen. He looked back up at her stunned. "Jason and Lila." He muttered.

"Yes."

Both of the girls were awake and were smiling up at both of them.

"She's beautiful." Rick said quietly.

"Thank you."

Evangeline picked up Molly. "Bye sweetie." She said kissing her as Molly babbled. She handed her to Rick. "I'll get your diaper bag." Evangeline said grabbing it and handing it to Rick. She then picked up Jayla who grinned at Rick and Molly.

"Hi." Rick said smiling back. "Thank you for taking such good care of her."

"It was my pleasure. I hope that they become good friends."

Rick bit his tongue. He knew that just because he didn't get along with Jason, didn't mean that their daughters couldn't be friends. But part of him still hated the idea. "That would be nice." He said diplomatically.

Evangeline walked over to the door and opened it for him.

"Thanks again." Rick said as Evangeline and Jayla waved goodbye.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason threw down his keys and grabbed Jayla from the playpen. She squealed as he lifted her up and played with her.

"Where is your mommy?" He asked. He stopped for a second and sniffed. "Something smells really good."

He walked into the kitchen and Evangeline was singing to the radio as she cooked. He stopped in the doorway and both he and Jayla watched her. Jason grinned as she did vocal runs; acting them out dramatically. Jayla finally started talking and Eva looked up. "How long have you been standing there?" She asked curiously.

"Long enough." He said smiling and walking over to him. "I love your voice."

She grinned. "Thank you. I made a pot roast."

"It smells delicious." He said kissing her quickly

"It's almost ready. Give me five minutes." She said walking back over to the stove.

"What time did Alexis come over?" He asked curiously.

Eva looked over at him. "Actually, Rick came to pick her up. Alexis was stuck in court."

Jason made a face.

"Baby, I know you don't like Rick, but Molly and Jayla were so cute together. Can you try to keep the peace?"

Jason sighed and groaned. "I'll try, but Rick is a dick on a good day."-

Eva chuckled. "He did seem a little high strung but I won him over and also threatened him."

Jason frowned. "With what?"

"That I was going to kick his butt in court."

Jason smirked. "Did you now?"

Evangeline nodded. "He took it well. I think he respected me for it."

"Just be careful with him. He's capable of just about anything." Jason said cautiously.

"Duly noted. Dinner's ready."

Jason put Jayla in her high chair and they sat down at the table. Evangeline fed Jayla some cereal in between eating her food.

"This is so good." Jason said finishing up. He took the cereal bowl from Eva and finished feeding the baby.

"We make a great team." Evangeline said smiling.

Jason smiled. "I always knew that."

Evangeline made a funny sound and rolled her eyes.

Jayla laughed and cereal went flying onto Jason. Evangeline laughed and jumped up to get a towel.

"Jayla Nicole Morgan, you're in trouble." Jason said looking at his daughter who looked really proud of herself.

Evangeline wiped off his face and Jason pulled her into his arms. "Ewww you've got cereal all over you."

Jason ripped off his shirt and pulled her close. "Better?"

Evangeline stared at him in lust. "Better." She said kissing him.

Jayla banged on her tray to get their attention. Evangeline grinned and then stood up and cleaned her up. "You shouldn't laugh with your mouth full young lady." She said as Jayla giggled. "What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 why?"

"I need you to watch Jayla. I told your mom I would stop by at 7:30 since I had to cancel earlier."

Jason smirked. "Are you trying to get out of doing the dishes?"

Evangeline grinned. "Now why would I try to do that? Besides, I tried to clean up as I went along so there isn't much to do. But, you can leave them for me if you want."

Jason stood up and kissed her. "You cooked so I'll clean. I love you."

"I love you too. Have fun." She said walking out to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19 – Overboard

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Hope you guys are still with me.

Chapter 19 – Overboard

Evangeline waited in the living room for Monica. She was running late from work.

"I'm so sorry." Monica said rushing into the room.

"Don't worry about it. I was looking at all of your pictures."

Monica grinned. "We'll need to add to that now."

Evangeline smiled. "I'll work on that. Jason's really not into posing. But, I'm sure I can bribe him."

"So, I'm so excited about the party. Tell me what you are planning."

"I will, but first, you do realize that Sonny and family will be there and that guards will be on the property right?"

Monica nodded. "Yes. I'll just try to keep Edward on the opposite end of the yard."

Eva smiled. "Now, I am going a little overboard."

Monica grinned as Evangeline told her all of the plans and she offered to handle part of it so she wouldn't be swamped. They split up the to-do list and then Evangeline stood up.

"I'll check with you in the next few days. Good luck." She said smiling.

"Thank you so much for including us." Monica said before hugging Eva.

"You're welcome." Evangeline said returning it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline stopped over at Carly's on the way in.

"Hey, how is the planning coming along?" Carly asked as they sat down.

"It's going well. I wanted to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I notice that every time Liz is mentioned you aren't too happy and I wanted to know why."

Evangeline asked curiously. She just wanted to make sure that everyone was going to attempt to get along. She didn't want any drama.

Carly sighed. "Several years back, Jason was shot and left for dead. Liz found him and brought him to her studio. When I found out he was there, I really wasn't happy about it and we got into a few fights."

"So, you're basically jealous of her friendship with Jason." Eva said giving Carly a look.

"What? She didn't even want me to visit him. She was trying to get her claws into him and it bugged me." Carly said pouting.

Evangeline shook her head. "Carly, do you realize how irrational you sound right now? She helped Jason and they never even dated."

Carly shrugged. "I have issues."

Eva chuckled. "Can you put aside your issues and be nice to her? I do not want any conflict at this party."

Carly frowned and nodded yes.

"Carly, I really like you, but if you cause a scene…" Evangeline started to say.

"Okay….okay. I get it. I will behave."

Eva smiled. "Good."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next week went by fast. Evangeline hired a nanny and started working with Alexis. And in between that and planning her wedding, she kept on top of the birthday celebration.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason drove the SUV into the driveway at the mansion. His mouth dropped open as he saw the tents and balloons. "Oh my God." He said looking at a small pony.

"That wasn't my idea." Evangeline said grinning.

"This is amazing Eva." Jason said softly. He parked the car and got a sleeping Jayla out.

They walked out back and there was a face paint tent. A small petting zoo area, and a tent with tables and chairs.

Monica came outside. "Hello." She said hugging Eva. She grinned at a sleeping Jayla and gave Jason a side hug. "You guys are a little early. Come on inside."

Jason nodded and followed her back inside the house.

"Do you want to put her down?" She asked Jason.

"No, she's just playing possum. She'll be fully awake in a few minutes."

Eva agreed. There was way too much going on for her nosey baby to stay asleep.

They sat down in the sitting room. Edward came into the room. "I hope the pony wasn't too much. I just thought the kids would love it." He said smiling. Edward had so much fun planning everything.

Jayla woke up and looked at Edward and smiled.

"There's my baby girl. Come with me. Grandpa has a surprise for you."

Jayla went to him and Edwards carried her down the hall.

"What is he up to?" Jason asked Monica.

"Well, he turned the little office downstairs into a play room."

Jason groaned. "He'll never get her out of there without a total fit."

Evangeline grinned. "Come on, let's go see."

They walked towards the room and could hear Jayla babbling away. Walking inside, their mouths dropped open. There was a book shelf filled with books, dolls, stuffed animals, a bouncy pony, blocks and tons of other toys.

"I think I know where you got it from now." Eva said softly.

Jason shook his head.

Edward looked up at them grinning. "Sorry, I just couldn't resist."

Evangeline couldn't help but grin back at him. Edward was beyond cute.

Monica walked inside. "The guests are starting to arrive."

"Jayla, want to go see a pony?" Evangeline said hoping that her daughter wouldn't fight her.

Jayla grinned and reached her hands up and Jason grabbed her. "Come on, it's time for your party."

Evangeline clapped and Jayla clapped too. They walked out to the back and Carly and Sonny walked up with Morgan and Michael who had a few friends with him. They took off to the play tent.

"Hey birthday girl." Carly said giving Jayla a kiss.

"Cah." Jayla said squealing.

Morgan wiggled down and tried to go after his brother. Carly chased after him.

"I guess I better follow them." Sonny said smiling then walking away.

Elizabeth walked up to them with Cameron. "Oh my God, this is spectacular." She said grinning.

"I know between me and Edward, we went overboard."

"Well, thank you for inviting me. Evangeline, this is my husband, Lucky."

Lucky shook Eva's hand. "It's nice to meet you. And who is this?" He said smiling at Jayla.

"This is our daughter Jayla."

"Can I hold her?"

Eva handed Jayla to him.

"She's beautiful." Lucky said smiling. Cameron and Jayla looked at each other and started babbling.

"Guess we don't have to worry about them being friends." Liz said smiling.

Evangeline grinned. "Come on into the play tent, we can put them down on a blanket."

They all walked into the tent and put the kids down. Alexis walked in behind them and put Molly down.

Jason was surprised to see Rick.

"Jason." Rick said cordially.

"Rick."

Alexis smiled watching the kids play.

"They are nannies and will be watching the kids, so if you want to go over to the food tent and eat, please feel free too". Evangeline said pointing to a couple of women.


	20. Chapter 20 – Send in the Clowns

A/N – Thanks for the review. Remember, you have to judge the characters on how I'm writing them not how they are on the show. Lucky is the old school good lucky not the idiot he became. I was trying to keep some of the history of the show.

Chapter 20 – Send in the Clowns

The adults went over to the food tent.

"Rick, I'm surprised to see you here." Sonny said quietly.

"Well, I didn't want to disappoint Evangeline. Besides, we can all be adults right?" Rick said before taking a sip of his lemonade.

Sonny sighed. Things had gone really badly in the past with Rick. They had coexisted peacefully for the last 6 months.

Evangeline looked over at Alexis. "Should I be worried right now?" She asked before looking back over at Sonny and Rick.

"I don't think so. Rick said that he'd play nice. You must have made quite the impression on him."

Evangeline smiled. "Life is too short to be fighting all the time. I know none of them will probably be buddies, but it would be nice if we could all do things together from time to time."

Alexis smiled. "You have way more faith in them than I do." She said softly. As much as she would love Evangeline's vision of the future, she had seen all the fighting and it wasn't pretty.

Jason looked over at Lucky. "So, how are things going?"

Lucky was surprised that Jason was making small talk. "It's good. Cameron takes up a lot of my time which I love. I want to talk Liz into having another one and I'm hoping it will be a girl." He said smiling.

Jason nodded. "Oh they are all cute at this stage, but at some point they'll be teenagers and there will be boys showing up at your door."

Rick made a noise. "I'm going to lock Molly inside of the house."

Lucky chuckled. "That might be a good idea."

Sonny chuckled and shook his head.

Rick frowned. "Oh yeah, you think you got it good right now, but if Carly decides she wants another one and you get a girl, you'll be in the same boat."

"Not going to happen. I only churn out boys."

Carly overheard him and laughed. "We'll see about that. I want a girl Sonny. Jayla is to die for."

Sonny shivered. "God help me. You have anything stronger than this?" He asked Jason who smiled.

"No alcohol for you. I don't want you shooting bozo." Evangeline said smiling. Jason had told her all about Sonny and clowns.

Sonny just stared at Evangeline. "Please tell me that you are kidding."

Rick snickered. "This is going to be good." He said to Lucky.

Sonny hated clowns. They creeped him out.

"You can go into the house when he does his thing. He won't stick around." Jason said looking at Sonny's face. Edward had hired the clown without knowing.

Sonny nodded. Carly kissed him on the cheek. "I'll protect you."

"I'm not the one you'll need to protect." Sonny said looking at her.

Lucky tried to hide his grin by drinking some more lemonade. He could tell that this party would be a classic.

Everyone ate. The kids had their faces painted and so did Liz and Evangeline. They both got butterflies which Cameron and Jayla loved.

They got the kids in one area and lit the candles on the cake. Michael helped her blow the candles out and Jayla's eyes lit up when he did. She didn't really like the frosting, but she didn't mind the actual cake. Everyone took a lot of pictures. Morgan's face was covered in cake and frosting.

Evangeline whispered something to Carly and she went over to Sonny. "Honey, the clown's here."

Sonny groaned. "I'll go into the house."

Sonny retreated and they brought the clown into the play tent. He entertained the kids with balloons and tricks for an hour. He was about to leave and asked to use the bathroom. So, one of the nanny's brought him into the house.

Jason asked someone if they saw the clown because he wanted to give him a tip.

"He's in the house using the bathroom." The nanny said smiling.

"Shit." Jason said under his breath.

Lucky, Jason, and Rick ran towards the house.

"Where are they going?" Evangeline said as her and Carly walked into the tent.

"In the house. Something about the clown." The nanny said.

Carly and Evangeline's eyes grew wide and they ran towards the house.

They had just made it inside only to see Sonny holding a gun on the clown.

"Sonny, put the gun down." Jason said quietly. "Turn and walk away." Jason yelled at the clown.

But the man was too petrified to move.

Evangeline stepped between Sonny and the clown and pushed him towards the door. Jason put 300 bucks into the guys hand and apologized.

Carly walked over to Sonny. "Put the gun away Sonny, there are kids right outside."

Sonny slowly put it away, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Are you crazy?" Carly yelled.

"He touched me." Sonny said nervously. "I came out of the bathroom and….and…. he touched me Carly."

Carly just stared at Sonny in disbelief. Rick and Lucky had to go outside so they could laugh. And Jason just shook his head. He went outside and found Evangeline.

"I think I talked him out of pressing charges." She said softly. "Although, I'm sure I'll be getting a dry cleaning bill."

Jason chuckled. "I'm sorry. I had no idea that he'd take it that far."

Evangeline sighed. "Let me go check on him. You go see what our daughter is into."

Jason gave her a quick kiss and Evangeline went into the house. She found Sonny in the living room. She poured him a drink and then sat down next to him and handed it to him. "Here, you look like you need this."

Sonny downed it. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Sonny. I think he's going to let it go. Can you tell me why you were so upset?" Eva asked. She understood people being creeped out by something but not pulling a gun out.

Sonny took a deep breath. "When I was a kid, my step father Deke used to love to find ways to torture me. I was scared of clowns and he knew it. So for Christmas, he bought me a huge one. He made me keep in my room and every night I swore that it was staring at me. Sometimes, he'd lock me in the closet with it. So, my fear grew. I know it's irrational but they just freak me out."

Evangeline couldn't imagine being that cruel to Jayla. "I'm sorry Sonny. He doesn't sound like a very nice man."

Sonny shook his head. "He wasn't."

"Will you come back outside with me?"

Sonny groaned. "So Rick can laugh in my face?"

Evangeline stood up. "If he does, I'll kick his ass myself." She said holding out her hand. "Come on."

Sonny looked up at her and placed the empty glass on the table. "Okay." He said taking her hand.

They walked outside and as soon as they entered the tent, Eva found Rick's eyes and glared at him as a warning. She picked up Jayla and handed her to Sonny.

"Can you give Uncle Sonny a kiss?" Eva said making a kiss noise.

Jayla grinned and gave him a kiss much to Sonny's delight. Everyone grinned and it broke the tension. Sonny sat down with Jayla and Liz put Cameron on his lap too. "There, I need to go use the ladies room."

Sonny grinned. "Hi Cameron." He said smiling at the little boy who grinned back.


	21. Chapter 21 - Chaos

A/N - Thanks for the reviews! I thought it would be interesting to have Mr. Tough guy Sonny scared of something you'd least expect. **Liasonisthebomb – **That clown is really creepy!

Chapter 21 - Chaos

"Sorry for the glare." Evangeline said to Rick. "I just didn't want to upset him any further."

Rick nodded. "No offense taken."

"Good. I guess I'm going to be seeing you in court next week?"

Rick grinned as Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to take it easy on you." Evangeline said smiling.

"I wouldn't expect you too." Rick said smiling back.

Alexis looked at Eva. "You have my permission to kick his ass."

Rick looked up at her. "Hey."

"Sorry, business is business." She said before giving him a quick peck.

Rick smiled at her.

"Evangeline, you think we could get everyone together for a group picture?" Monica asked.

Eva smiled. "Sure. Come on." She said looking around the tent. Everyone complained but Alice soon had them all corralled onto the lawn. She took several pictures and then handed the camera back to Evangeline.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

The party started to wind down and slowly everyone started to leave.

"Thank you again for letting us have the party here." Jason said to Monica and Alan.

"You're welcome honey. I think everyone had a wonderful time." She said smiling.

Jason looked over at Jayla who was knocked out lying in Edwards arms. "I would say so."

"I really wish Lila could have met her." Jason said softly.

Monica rubbed his back. "Me too."

Jason got everything together and then walked over to Edward.

"Don't make me cut you." Edward said as Jason looked down at him grinning.

"Grandfather, I promise she'll be back soon."

"She better be." Edward said frowning at first. He touched Jason's face. "Never forget that I love you Jason. This baby and Evangeline brought this family back together. I think they are the best thing that has happened to us in a long time."

Jason smiled. "I agree." He said picking up Jayla.

He walked out of the room and took Jayla to the car.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The next day, Evangeline reported to work.

"Good morning." Alexis said smiling at Eva who stood in the doorway.

"Good morning." Evangeline said sitting in the chair across from her.

"I left some casework on your desk."

"Good. I'm itching to get back to work." Evangeline said smiling.

"Thanks again for inviting us to the party. We all had a great time." Alexis said nicely.

"It was a lot of fun."

"Help yourself to some coffee." Alexis said putting her glasses on.

Evangeline got up and went to her office to get settle in. About an hour later, Alexis ducked her head inside the room.

"I thought you might want to go file some things for me at the courthouse. It will give you the opportunity to get your bearings."

"I would love to." Evangeline said standing up. She grabbed her purse and took the files from Alexis and headed over to there.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline had just filed the paperwork and was walking around the corner when she ran right into Rick.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She said picking up the folder he had dropped and handed it to him.

"No problem. Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Eva smiled. "I was just leaving actually."

"Me too. I was just going to go get some coffee." Rick said walking along side her.

They had just made it out the front of the building when gunfire erupted. Rick pushed Evangeline down and they fell to the ground.

"Crawl behind that pillar." Rick yelled. They tried to make it over there inching their way across the concrete.

They had almost made it when she heard Rick grunt. "Rick?" She said moving over towards him. She could see he was hit.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just keep going." He said trying to ignore the pain. Evangeline made it and helped Rick settle in next to her. She could see the blood running down his arm. Putting her hand over it, she looked him in the eyes.

"Can you walk?" She asked.

He nodded yes. Just as they were about to stand, she heard a click near her head. She frantically looked at Rick.

"Do you work here?" A man asked.

"No." Evangeline said nervously.

She felt the man move away and Rick grabbed her hand.

"It's alright." He whispered. "Where is your car?"

Evangeline tried to calm herself. "In the lot."

"We need to get out of here." He said grimacing. They could both still hear shots and then suddenly, it was quiet.

"Let's go." Rick said standing up.

Evangeline stood up and grabbed Rick's arm and they made their way to her car. They got inside and Evangeline sped off using the back exit.

"Turn here." Rick said, directing her towards the hospital.

Rick's phone rang and it dug it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"Rick, are you alright?" Alexis asked frantically. She had heard the news and was watching the reports.

"I'm shot in the arm. Evangeline is taking me to the hospital." He said.

"Is she okay?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll call Jason. I love you." Alexis said before ending the call.

She dialed Jason's number and there was no answer so she dialed it again.

"Hello?"

"Jason, it's Alexis."

Jason could hear the panic in her voice. "What's wrong?"

"There was a shooting at the courthouse. Rick was hit and Evangeline is driving him to the hospital."

"Is she okay?"

"Rick said that she is fine."

"I'll meet you there." Jason said grabbing his keys and running out of the office.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Evangeline sat nervously in the waiting room. It was pandemonium at General Hospital. They were bringing more victims in and family members were trying to get information.

Alexis ran up to Evangeline and hugged her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She said emotionally. "Rick is in surgery. The bullet didn't exit."

"Where was he hit?"

"In his left arm." Evangeline said quietly.

Alexis could tell that Evangeline was really shaken up. "I think you need to sit down."

Evangeline started to move and then the room started spinning and she started to fall just as Jason ran up and caught her.

"What happened?" He asked Alexis as he picked Eva up.

"I don't know. She didn't look good so I asked her to sit down and then she started to pass out."

Elizabeth saw what happened and rushed over to them. "Jason, follow me." She said directing him to an empty cubicle.

Elizabeth took her pulse.

"She was at the courthouse. She could be in shock." Jason said.

Elizabeth hooked her up to some machines. Patrick ran into the room. "What's going on?"

"She passed out. She was at the courthouse. Her blood pressure is extremely low." Elizabeth said quickly.

Patrick wrote something down and handed to Liz. "Get a blood work up. Give her some oxygen and get her a saline drip."

Elizabeth nodded. Jason stood off to the side. He was scared something was really wrong.


	22. Chapter 22 - Surprise

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! I'm winding this one down. Appreciate all of the follows and favorites.

Chapter 22 - Surprise

Evangeline began to stir. She jolted up and Patrick grabbed her. "Evangeline please lay back down for me. You passed out. We're just doing some tests."

She settled back and Jason moved to her side. "Hey." He said grabbing her hand.

"Jason." She said feeling the tears build up.

"Shhhhh. You're okay. You just gave us a scare." Jason said tenderly.

"How's Rick?" She said looking over at Elizabeth.

"I believe he's still in surgery; probably for another half hour."

Elizabeth hooked up the IV and adjusted Evangeline's nasal cannula. "There. Just relax. Patrick is going to have the test rushed so we should have word within the hour."

Eva nodded. "Thank you."

Elizabeth smiled and walked out of the room.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I think it was just me crashing from all of the excitement." She said trying to calm herself.

"How did Rick get shot?" Jason asked.

"We were on our way out and someone just started shooting. Rick suggested that we crawl behind some pillars and we had almost made it when he was shot. We waited there and then the gunman found us and held a gun to my head." She said pausing to collect herself.

Jason squeezed her hand.

"He asked me if I worked there and I said no, so he moved on. We made a run for it to my car and then I brought him here." She said a little winded.

"Okay. I'm so glad that you are safe." Jason said softly. "Just rest."

She nodded.

Jason watched her carefully and forty minutes later, Patrick walked back into the room.

"Well, you are dehydrated and slightly anemic." He said pausing.

Jason and Evangeline looked at each other. "What else?" Evangeline said nervously.

Patrick smiled. "You're pregnant."

"What!" Evangeline yelled.

Jason was stunned. "Oh my God." He said softly.

They looked at each other and finally Jason grinned. "Well, you did say you liked having two around."

Evangeline was in a daze.

"Eva, are you okay?" He asked squeezing her hand.

She nodded yes. "How did this happen?" She said quietly.

Patrick grinned. "Why don't I leave you two alone?" He said walking out of the room.

Jason studied her for a minute. He wasn't sure if she was about to cry out of joy or fear. "Evangeline, talk to me." He said softly.

She started laughing which gave Jason even more pause.

"I just can't believe this. I don't feel anything like I did with Jayla." She said reflecting back. She had really bad morning sickness with her and was extremely lethargic. "I had no idea."

"Baby are you happy about this?" Jason asked.

"I think I just need some time to process this. I mean we're about to get married. I just accepted a partnership in a firm, and Jayla is still so young. I just kind of feel overwhelmed. But, that doesn't mean I don't want to have your baby Jason." She said looking up at him.

He was a little taken aback by her reaction. "Eva everything will be fine. We'll figure it out along the way. You'll have the nanny and I'm sure Alexis will understand. "

Eva nodded. "You're right." She said sighing. "Can I have a hug?"

Jason smiled. "Of course."

A few minutes later Kelly walked in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Kelly Lee." She said shaking Evangeline's hand. "I'm a gynecologist. I was reviewing your blood work and I think you're probably about 2 months along in your pregnancy."

Eva's mouth dropped open.

Kelly grinned. "I take it that you had no idea?"

"No, it's so different from my first pregnancy." Evangeline explained.

"Well, every pregnancy is different. I need you to get your rest, stay hydrated, and make sure that you eat. We need to watch your blood pressure. Does it tend to be on the low side?" Kelly asked.

"Yes."

"Okay." She said making a note in Evangeline's file. "Well, you're drip is almost done." She said looking at the hanging bag. "After that is finished, you can go." She handed Evangeline a prescription. "This is for your pre-natal pills."

"Thank you."

"If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer them." She said handing her a card. Kelly smiled and left the room.

Evangeline looked at Jason. "This is all your fault you know."

Jason chuckled. "How is it all my fault?"

"You lured me in with your beautiful blue eyes and hot body." She said frowning.

Jason leaned towards her. "I thought you really liked all of that." He said kissing her softly.

She pulled back. "That's how this happened in the first place." She said as she moved her hand over her stomach area.

Jason grinned. "I believe all of this got started because you were standing on a stage singing and looking beyond hot."

Evangeline rolled her eyes.

Jason touched her face with his hand. "I love you Evangeline Williamson."

She smiled. "I love you too. We're going to have a baby." She said grinning.

Jason looked down at her stomach and then kissed it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

They discharged Evangeline and they walked out of the room. Alexis was walking towards them. "Are you alright?"

Evangeline grinned. "Yes."

Alexis looked at her suspiciously. "Good. You had me really worried."

"How's Rick?"

"I just left him in recovery. He should be in his room by now."

"Is he awake?"

Alexis nodded. "Yes. You want to see him?"

Eva looked up at Jason who nodded and she turned back to Alexis. "Yes."

"Come on." She said leading the way. "By the way, the shooter was a family member of someone who was killed recently. The perpetrator got away with the crime and I guess he decided to take out his wrath on the people who worked at the courthouse. And unfortunately, we lost 5 people."

Evangeline shook her head. Her job came with risks too. But, you always hoped that people wouldn't take matters into their own hands.

They walked to Rick's room and he watched them walk towards him.

Alexis walked up to him first. "You need anything."

He looked up at her lovingly. "No." He changed his gaze and looked over at Evangeline. "Are you okay?"

She smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. I was more worried about you."

Rick smiled. "I'll be fine. I'd rather the bullet hit me than you."

Jason looked at Rick and sighed. "Thank you for protecting her." He said sincerely.

Rick was surprised that he had said something. "You're welcome. But, I should thank her for getting me here."

Alexis looked up at Evangeline. "So what did the doctor say?"

Evangeline and Jason looked at each other and Jason whispered in her ear. "You're going to have to tell her because of work. She needs to keep an eye on you." He said softly.

Alexis looked at Rick and then back at Eva.

"You have to promise to keep this is a secret." Evangeline said softly.

Rick nodded. "Okay." Alexis said the same.

"I'm pregnant."

Alexis grinned. "Oh my God." She said walking over to Evangeline and hugging her.

Rick smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Evangeline said softly.

"How far along are you?"

"Kelly said I'm already 2 months along."

Alexis smiled. "Well, I'm very happy for you both."

Jason smiled. "Thanks."


	23. Chapter 23 – Wedding Bells

A/N – Thanks for the reviews! Sheribabi08 – Welcome back. Glad you are enjoying the story! Ilovedana – You were on it! Jazphace – Sorry! It's almost over! Virgy15 – Thanks for staying with me!

Chapter 23 – Wedding Bells

The next 3 weeks went quickly. They still hadn't told anyone else that she was expecting, although Layla was very suspicious. When they went for the final fitting, they had to get her gown adjusted and Evangeline had been sleeping more.

"Nora." Evangeline said grinning as she watched her best friend walk through the door.

Nora was all smiles. "I missed you so much. You're glowing." She said pulling Eva into her arms.

"How is Bo?"

"He's fine. You'll see him tonight at dinner." She said sitting next to Eva on the couch.

"Can you believe we're finally taking the plunge?"

Nora shook her head. "It's about time though. Where is that cutie pie of yours?"

"She should be back any minute. She's on a play date."

"So, tell me all about Port Charles."

Evangeline filled her in on who everyone was. There was a knock on the door and Carly opened it and walked inside.

"Oh my God, she's so big." Nora said grinning at Jayla. She stood up and Carly handed her over.

"You must be Nora. I'm Carly." She said smiling.

"It's very nice to finally put a face to the name." Nora said.

"Well, I'm going to let you two catch up. I'll see you later." Carly said walking towards the door.

"Thanks Carly." Evangeline called out.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up on gossip.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

That evening, they had rehearsal for the wedding and then they all met for dinner at the Metro Court.

Evangeline heard a squeal and looked up. Emily was running up to Jason and they hugged tightly.

"Emily, this is Evangeline." Jason said proudly.

Emily grinned. "You're so beautiful. It's so nice to meet you." She said smiling. "This is my boyfriend, Nikolas." She said pulling Nikolas closer.

"It's so nice to meet you Nikolas." Evangeline said smiling. "I'm so glad that you both will be part of the wedding."

Jason had asked Nikolas to be in the wedding party which left Emily thrilled.

"Have a seat." Jason said directing them to two empty chairs.

Lisa leaned over to her daughter after she sat back down. "I love you Vangie." She said kissing her on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you."

Evangeline smiled. "Thank you mom. I love you too."

Her uncle Clay had made the trip and was going to walk her down the aisle. She watched as Jason interacted with everyone and how joyous everyone was. It made her so happy. She was going to be Evangeline Williamson Morgan in two days and she couldn't wait.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Jason stared down at her while she was sleeping. He had one hand on her stomach and he kissed her shoulder. Having another child with Evangeline was a dream come true. She turned and snuggled into his chest. They were getting married in two days and he still didn't know what he was wearing. He had been measured and that was all. He wasn't sure what she had planned, but he honestly didn't care what she put him in, as long as she said, 'I do' in the end.

Sighing contently, he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

The wedding day came fast. Monica and Alan walked into the mansion. "It's beautiful." Monica said smiling. It wasn't overdone. The reception area was intimate and as she walked through the open doors into the backyard she grinned. There were chairs set up and a gazebo centered in front of them. The flowers were in bloom in the gardens surrounding it and the scent of lavender filled the air. They took their seats and waited.

Jason grinned as he looked into the mirror. Evangeline had chosen a black button down shirt with dress pants and shoes. He didn't have to wear a tie and he was really happy he could be comfortable. His wedding party was dressed similarly but they were wearing jackets.

Evangeline wore a sleeveless white gown that hugged her beautiful curves. It slightly flared at the bottom and had a slight train. Her hair was up and there were some small flowers in her hair.

"You look gorgeous." Carly said smiling.

Evangeline grinned. "Thank you Carly."

Nora handed her the bouquet and then Eva watched them all leave the room as her uncle approached her smiling.

"Your father would be so proud of you Evangeline. You are an incredible woman." He said emotionally.

"Thank you." She said smiling.

"You ready?" He asked softly.

She nodded and took his arm.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

There wasn't a face in the crowd that didn't have a big smile on it as Jayla walked down the aisle. She broke free from Emily's hand and raced towards Jason as she yelled, "Da da."

Everyone laughed and Jason picked her up. Emily mouthed sorry as she took her place.

Lisa got up and took Jayla from Jason and sat back down.

He looked up just in time to see Evangeline and his eyes welled up with tears. She was always gorgeous to him, but her beauty left him speechless. A classical jazz piece played softly in the background. As she effortlessly moved towards him he noted how much she glowed with happiness. And when she got closer to Jayla, she squealed causing everyone to chuckle. Evangeline waved at her and Jayla waved back. She turned her focus back to Jason and it was like everything else fell away. She could see the emotion on his face and he looked so handsome. When he finally took her hand and whispered in her ear, "You're so beautiful.", the emotion started to overcome her and a tear fell down her cheek. Jason wiped it away and they turned to look at the reverend.

Per Evangeline's instructions, he kept the service short. And when Jason finally got to kiss Evangeline, everyone stood and clapped. He picked her up and twirled her around. They were beyond happy.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

After taking some pictures, they walked back into the house and everyone clapped. There were several tables scattered around the room plus the bridal party table. They took their seats and everyone started with some speeches.

Evangeline stood up after they were finished and went up to the mic. Music started playing and she sang a beautiful song she had written herself. Jason found himself getting emotional as she sang to him; pouring out her heart. And when she finished, he rose and went to her and kissed her. He stepped in front of the mic and cleared his throat. "I just want to thank everyone for coming today. Evangeline and I have been keeping a big secret."

"I knew it." Layla yelled out grinning.

Eva chuckled.

"We are pregnant." He said smiling.

Everyone was so excited and got up to hug them.

Edward was ecstatic. "Jason my boy, you just know how to make my day." He said giving him a warm hug.

Jason smiled. "We're very happy. Just between you and me, I think it's a boy this time."

Edward grinned.

The rest of the night seemed to go fast and it was time to throw the bouquet.

First, Jason sat Evangeline down in a chair and knelt before her. He slid his hand up her leg as Evangeline bit her lip. He grinned as he could tell his touch was having an effect on her. "I'll take care of you later." He said wickedly.

He took off the garter as everyone clapped. Layla caught the bouquet and Johnny caught the garter.

Evangeline and Jason left shortly thereafter and got into a limo. They had rented a suite in New York and were going to spend the weekend there.

"Today was perfection." Evangeline said leaning on his arm.

"I love you Mrs. Morgan." Jason said smiling.

Evangeline grinned. "That sounds so wonderful. I love you too husband."

Jason smiled and kissed her tenderly.


	24. Chapter 24 – Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. I really had fun writing this one. I'm replacing this one with a story called The Ruse. So, look out for it!

Chapter 24 – Epilogue

They entered the suite and Jason pulled Evangeline into his arms. "I've wanted to get you out of this dress all evening." He said huskily.

She looked up at him with want her eyes. The way he was gazing at her made her shiver with anticipation. He hungrily fed off of her lips and mouth as he slowly unzipped her dress. Evangeline unbuttoned his shirt and when she undid his pants Jason groaned.

He helped her step out of her dress and she stood before him with a bra, underwear and a lace garter belt that held up her thigh high stockings. "Damn." He said taking her all in. He picked her up and laid her onto the bed as he ravished her mouth and neck.

She pushed his shirt off and ran her hand up and down his chest. They were both panting. Jason kicked off his pants and the rest of his clothes. He carefully took off her stockings and removed her clothing as he kissed and licked his way up her body. Finding her awaiting mouth, his tongue probed it as Evangeline moaned.

They passionately made love, their bodies moving and thrusting into each other as one. And as they both found their released, they clung to each other, never wanting to let go.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

Seven months later, they welcomed a baby boy. Dylan Clarence Morgan.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIi

"He's so cute." Carly said getting emotional.

"Hormones?" Jason asked smiling.

Carly grinned and shook her head yes. She was 7 months pregnant with a girl.

"I cry at everything. It's really quite pathetic. Michael won't stop teasing me."

The door opened up and Evangeline walked into the apartment with Jayla and Morgan. Sonny followed with Cameron, Alexis and Molly.

Jason smiled. "How was the play date?"

"Great." Alexis said smiling. "Your daughter is a big flirt."

Jason rolled her eyes. "I know. I'm going to blame that on her mother." He said looking over at Evangeline who glared back at him playfully.

Jayla walked over to the couch and touched Dylan softly. "Baby." She said smiling.

Carly grinned. "That's right Jayla."

She turned around and looked at her mother. "Mama milk." She said reaching up her arms.

Evangeline picked her up. "Come on troups, let's get something to drink."

Morgan climbed up on the couch next to Carly and Sonny followed Evangeline with Cameron.

They got all the kids settled and everyone sat down. There was a knock on the door and Sonny got up to answer it with Cameron still in his arms.

He opened the door and Cameron yelled, "Mama." Sonny grinned and handed him to Elizabeth.

She smiled and walked inside. "Hi everyone, I hope he was well behaved."

"He was a complete angel." Evangeline said smiling.

"Good. I can't stay but hopefully next time I can tag along."

Everyone said goodbye and watched her leave.

Carly handed the baby to Jason. "I am way past nap time." She said trying to stand up. Sonny jumped up and helped her.

"Let me get you home." He said grabbing Morgan's hand. "See you guys later." He said walking his family out the door.

Alexis looked over at Evangeline. "You look tired. I should go."

Evangeline smiled. "Dylan was a little cranky last night."

"I totally understand." She said standing up. "I'll check in on you in a few days. Please call me if you need anything."

They watched them leave and Jason put the baby in the bassinet. Jayla climbed onto his lap as she drank her bottle.

Evangeline smiled. "I love our life." She said looking up at him.

Jason grinned. "I wouldn't trade it for anything.

"I love you Jason."

"I love you Eva." He said leaning over and kissing her.

A/N – Clarence is Evangeline's father's name


End file.
